Werewolf and Werewolf
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: Miaka Nakajima's a brand-new student to Youkai. The twist? She's an amazingly powerful S-class monster. She surpasses S-class actually. So, what happens when a perverted werewolf starts falling for the girl who reminds him of the girl he loved?
1. Welcome To Youkai!

" And here's our little Miaka, off to highschool for the first time!"

" Dad, will you put that stupid video camera away? Wait, that's my video camera!"

You really wouldn't think going to a boarding school would be this important. But, then again, it'll be the first school I've ever attended. I just hope home schooling prepared me for highschool. And since this is 'such an important event in my life', it 'needs to be preserved for me to look back on.' My dad's words, not mine.

The scene outside my house would be quite weird if someone just walked on by. My dad's circling me like a hawk with MY video camera, my mom's in distress, making sure I have everything I need, have enough money, what she will do without her only daughter, etc. Meanwhile, my brother and his girlfriend of five years, Yuri-chan, are making out behind a tree, and my two best friends, Tama-chan and Suzume-chan, are talking to wolves. And, me? I'm just standing here with a ton and a half of bags.

" Alright, Akinobu, I think that's enough. She can bring her video camera with her a record everything at Youkai," my mom, Shina says. My dad reluctantley shuts off the camera and hands it to me. I tuck it into one of my bags. " So, the administrator will be here soon to talk you over to Youkai through portal. Are you sure you have everything?"

" Mom, with all due respect, I've been planning this the entire year. I'm pretty sure I've got everything," I say with a bored tone. Mom's been doing this for the past week.

" Pretty sure? Maybe we should double check, just to be sure ... "

" We don't have time!" My brother, Teiji, says before I can open my mouth. " Besides, the assistant just showed up!"

Everyone's heads (yes, that includes the wolves) turn to Teiji's direction and see a young woman standing beside Yuri. About average height, wearing a corset-tight dress with a flowing end. With dark hair and curious purple-pink eyes.

She's definatley a witch! The build, the look, the magical aura ...

" Oh! We thought Nekonome-sensei would be coming!" my mom says with surprise. That's who brought Teiji over for his years a Youkai. And she's a regular visitor at the resort we own. I think it's only because we have a lot of seafood on the menu ...

" Nope! I got employed just this year, so the Headmaster sends me around to pick up students!" she says brightly. Then she eyes me. " So your the famous Nakajima Miaka? I've heard a lot about you. From the Headmaster and ... around. I hear your almost always dead on about what kind of monsters people are. Can you guess what I am?"

I fidget uncomfortabley. I don't really like being the centre of attention much. I suffer from shyness. " Um, you're a witch, right?"

Her eyes widen. " So, the rumours are true! It'll be so great to have you as a student for the school! So, ready to go?"

" Already?" Yuri says, somewhat sad. She's like the older sister I've never had and she puts up with Teiji. It'll take a while to get used to being without her.

" Yep! I have to get a few more students to pick up, so it'd be great if we could get moving soon! Oh, and I'm Ruby, by the way!"

" Oh, hello Ruby-san. I'm Teiji, Miaka's older brother," Teiji slides over, giving Ruby-san a flirtatious smile. But, that smile suddenly disapears as Yuri hits him over the head with her fist. Teiji's a hopeless pervert. I swear, anything that looks feminine he flirts with.

" Teiji ..." my mom sighs. She's used to it but since that incident at the park, she's more cautious. " Miaka, be sure to write to us every week. And don't skip any details!"

" And no sleeping with any boys!" my dad calls to me.

" DAD!" I yell, embarassed and my face turning as red as a cherry.

" I'm kidding! Joking!"

" Seriously though, there's a few perverts there to watch out for at Youkai. There was this one freshman there, oh what was his name? It started with a "G" ..." Teiji instructs.

" I'll be careful! Besides, you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself!" I say, smiling. Teiji always looks after me, even if he is a hopeless peeper. I turn my head around to see my friends.

What will I do without them? I love them and sure, I'll make friends at Youkai but they won't be Tama-chan and Suzume-chan. I've been friends with them since forever. Tears prickle in my eyes as I realize I have to say good-bye to them now.

Tama looks fine, a little sad but fine. Suzume just lets the tears flow freely. I run to tackle them both with a hug. They cling to me like a lifeline. Suzume starts to sob and Tama stays quiet. Once we finally all pull away, Suzume really starts to cry.

" Oh, Suzume-chan, please don't cry!" I try to soothe her, patting her shoulder.

" I can't help it! You're our best friend and without you-" she wails.

" Suzume, I will e-mail and text you all the time! Just don't text back until around seven at night," I say with a smile. Then, I turn to Tama-chan. Quiet, tall, lithe, but kind.

" Be careful. Don't pick any fights. And for the love of God, don't freak out if you can't find your hairbrush," Tama-chan says, snickering to herself at the last remark. I have a habit of freaking out if I lose something.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah ..." I wave her off.

" Let me fix you headband, it's crooked," Tama-chan says, moving my headband to the side a little more. Then, she fixes my Academy blazer and eyes the skirt again. " Honestly, can they make these skirts any shorter?"

" That's so you, Tama-chan! Worrying about skirts being short! You should see the gym clothes!" I snicker. I give them one last good-bye hug, until I turn to give the pack of wolves a quick good-bye.

" Good-bye! I love you!" I call out to everyone as I'm about to go into the portal to Youkai Academy. After one final wave, I step into it. The portal closes with a loud round of howling. Probably from Teiji, Yuri-chan, Suzume-chan, and Tama-chan. The howling still echoes in my ears.

People usually have a tendancy to look behind them once they leave a loved one, to make sure they're all right. But all I see is the sports field of the Academy. No family, no friends, no wolves.

Nothing.

I just kind of stand there in a daze, until Ruby-san taps my shoulder to see if I'm all right. " Your roommate is already here in your room. In fact, I just picked her up before you! Your dormitary is Hydra Hall and your room number is two-three-three. See you soon!" And then, Ruby-san gives me a room key disapears before I can say anymore.

" Okay ... Hydra Hall, room two-three-three," I simaltaneously repeat to myself. A lot of other students walk by, crying out as they see all the friends they haven't seen in a while. I really wish I knew someone here. The fact that I know no one makes me even more worried, frightened, and shy. It also doesn't help that a couple of guys whistle at me as I walk by.

I want to go home, I really want to go home. Going to highschool was a bad idea, very bad. I think I liked homeschooling better!

At long last, I finally reach my dorm room. The door is ajar so I tentavley knock on the door. " Hello?" I call out!

" Oh, hi! You must be my roomate! Nice to finally meet- ahhh!" A voice calls out before screaming. I drop my bags a sprint inside. Oh God, she's probaby been kidnapped or something! Being here is definatley a bad idea!

" Hello? Hello? Where are you?" I ask nervously looking around.

" O-over here ..." a voice calls out from underneath a bunch of stuff. I then see a pale hand waving to try and get my attention.

" D-don't worry, I'll help you!" I run towards the hand and try to pull her out of them mess. But, I trip over something as I try to get her out and I bunch of stuff collapses onto me. "Ow!"

" You all right?" the voice calls to me.

" I was better a minute ago, but still breathing!" I say, struggling to get out of the heap of boxes I'm under. Geez, and I thought I packed a lot of stuff ... As I'm finally able to see daylight again, the pale hand reaches out to me. Then, I finally get a glimpse of my roomate.

She has long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with big, bright purple eyes. Another witch!

" Hi! I'm Iwate Fuyuko!" she says brightly.

I grab her hand to help me up. " I'm Nakajima Miaka. It's so nice to meet you, Fuyuko-chan! Uh, if you don't mind my asking, what happened?" I ask, pointing to the mess of boxes and assorted clothes and books.

" Oh, I lost my hairbrush and was trying to find it. It's pink and it looks slightly chewed up. If you see it, can you let me know, Miaka-chan?"

" Um, is this what you're looking for?" I ask, picking up the pink thing I landed on. Her face turns red.

" Yeah ... that's it. Sorry, I freak out when I lose stuff."

" Hey, you should have seen me last week when I lost my left shoe! Turns out one of my wolves took it," I laugh.

" I wonder what else in common! Fashion choice?" she asks.

" Trendy, yet outdoorsy and modern. You?"

" Trendy, modern and fun!"

" Wow! We're going to get along great if we agree on clothes!' I exclaim.

" I hope so!" Fuyuko-chan says! " But lets finish unpacking first, then we'll talk, alright?"

" Totally! Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, are you a witch?" I ask.

" Y-Yeah. How did-?" she stutters.

" I've got a gift of figuring out what kind of monster people are!" I smile.

" Then what monster are you, Miaka-chan?" Fuyuko-chan asks.

" Um, I'm not allowed to say ..." I say, looking at the ground.

" But you know what I am! It's only fair!" she points out. " Alright. What monster class are you?" she asks.

" S-Class. And I'm a werewolf."

**Woo-hoo! Finished and up! I've been planning this for a year and am so glad it's up! I know, I know, it's kind of boring, the first chapters of stories always are! But trust me, it'll get more interesting! I will update when I can, but I depend on your reviews! Let me now if you want anything to happen and I'll see what I can do. **

**There isn't much of Miaka's character in this but she is a very interesting character! She's like San and Kokoa combined, so if you like San or Kokoa you will love this! :D**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	2. Werewolves Over Vampires

Ugh! What is the annoying beeping? Constantly _beep, beep, beep ..._ The only other thing that's that annoying is either Teiji during a new moon or ...

Oh God, that's my alarm clock! I bolt upright in my bed and grab my alarm clock. Oh crap! This can't be happening! It's my first official day of school and we're both going to be late!

" Fuyuko-chan!" I call out, running to her room to pound on her door.

" What?" she asks grumpily. Her hear's a total rats' nest and she has bags under her eyes.

" It's eight o'clock!"

" So?"

" We only have half an hour to get ready for school!" I cry.

" Are you serious?" she squeaks, diving into her room to check to make sure I'm not mistaken. " Miaka-chan, you're wrong!"

" How could I possible be wrong? I checked it a few moments ago!"

" You're wrong ... because we only have _twenty-five_ minutes until school starts!" she cries out, shoving her alarm clock in my face. She tears her room apart looking for her uniform. " Miaka-chan! Can you start making coffee?"

I scramble over to the kitchen and almost take the doors off the hinges. No coffee in this one ... no coffee in that one ... " Fuyuko-chan! We don't have any coffee!"

" What?" she says, stumbling out of her room in her Academy skirt, baggy pajama shirt, and attacking her hair with her pink, chewed up hair brush. " I just brought some over from home!"

" We don't have time to worry about this! We only have ... twenty minutes to get there!" I yell over my shoulder while I propel myself in the direction of my room. I quickly grab my uniform and yank up the skirt, shove on the white undershirt, and poke my arms through the blazer. Oh geez, where are my socks? Oh, there in the kitchen! Why are my socks even in the kitchen? I stuff my feet into my knee-high navy blue socks.

" We don't even have time for a shower!" Fuyuko-chan conveys.

" Hey, I took mine last night! You should have taken one too!" I call out to her as I wrench my feet into the shoes.

" You used all the hot water!"

" Sorry about tha-ah! Where's my bag?" I frantically say as I look high and low for it.

" What does it look like?" she asks.

" Uh, brown, standard. It has a keychain on it. It's copper, with a wolf carving on it."

" It's on the counter, Miaka-chan!"

" Thanks! I'd die without you, Fuyuko-chan!"

" Or get lost."

" True."

Then, just as I actually find my hairbrush (maybe those words from Tama-chan I didn't take too seriously ...) and start attacking my long, brown, wavy (not to mention messy) hair, the small, three-tone chime that reminds students to get to class.

" We'll never make it on time!" Fuyuka-chan frets. " Hydra Hall is the farthest dormitary from any of the classrooms. Even running at top speed we'll never make it!"

Running ... running! Of course! " Fuyuko-chan, I've got an idea! Just let me brush my teeth first!" I race to the bathroom, quickly squeezing tooth paste onto my tooth brush. A couple of quick _swishes_ later, Fuyuko-chan grabs her book and hands me mine. Finally, we manage to lock our door (it took us a couple of tries to even get it locked) and we scamper down the stairs of Hydra Hall.

And, at long last, we're out in the sunshine! " So, what's your plan?" she asks.

" We're running!" I exclaim, grabbing her hand. Then, we start running through the Academy, making a mad dash to our class.

" Wait! Miaka-chan! I can't run this fast, I'll collapse!" she cries.

" I'm the one running, your feet don't even touch the ground!"

" Wha-? Oh! I get it! Well, run, Miaka-chan, run!" she cheers me on, giggling to herself. A few seconds later, we stop in front of the teaching building. " Wow, you're faster than Ginei!"

" Who's he?" I ask.

" You'll probably meet him today. I think he's in our class this year." Hm, could that be the "G" Teiji was warning me of. Nah! " Anywho, we should probably get going before-"

" Before _that _happened!" I jitter, as we both hear the slow, fateful chimes of the school bell. " C'mon!" I say, grabbing Fuyuko's hand and slam open a door. Then, I start sprinting up the stairs, with Fuyuko-chan right behind me. Er, correction: I'm sprinting up the stairs while Fuyuko-chan grabs my hand screaming," Miaka-chan, you're going to get me killed!"

" Huh? Why'd you stop?" Fuyuko-chan asks.

" What's our classroom number?" I ask her.

" Eh?"

" The. Classroom. Number." I repeat slowly.

" I know what you said! I thought you knew!" she says frantically, whipping her head back and forth, trying to figure out which class is ours. " What if this goes on our records?"

" Fuyuko-chan, I don't think being ..." I say as I trail off.

Too late ...

" Oh no! If this gets on my record, I won't have the perfect record. Which means, I won't get into a good college which means ... which means, I won't be able to get a good-paying job! I'll be working at bars as a waitress, and some pervert will show up which will get me kidnapped, and get myself killed! Why me? I'm a good person! My life is OVER!" she cries, sinking to the ground.

And dad calls me overdramatic.

" Excuse me, but are you Iwate-san and Nakajima-san?" Fuyuko-chan and I look behind us to see who said that.

The woman (who's probably only in her early thirties) has long, exotic, white-blonde hair with a silver barrette pinning her bangs to the side, accompanied with big, round ice-blue eyes and a oval face. She's dresssed in a flowing black skirt, a gray top and flat, black shoes.

She's a banshee, no doubt about it. The always have really fair hair and dress decently.

" My name is Mori Sada. I'm your teacher for the year," she says with a smile. Could this get any better? Banshees are great teachers! Really nice too. Then she turns to me. " I've heard a lot about you, Nakajima-san! And I was wondering if you can tell me what monstrocity I am?"

" Your, um, a banshee, right?" I ask tentavily.

" Yes, I am! If that rumour was right, I wonder what else is true about you! Anyways, you two are lucky for today because I'm late too so I can't get you in trouble. But be on time tommorow, okay?"

" Yep!" Fuyuko-chan and I nod eagerly. Fuyuko-chan's probably going to end up celebrating that 'her life plan is still in tact.'

" Iwate-san, you can go on in because if it's alright with you, Nakajima-san, I'd like to introduce you seperatley. Some people will act nicer towards you if they know your new and they can help you around," Mori-sensei explains.

" S-sure!" I gulp. Oh no, going out in front of a class? Let of alone of people I don't even know (minus Fuyuko-chan, of course). I glance for Fuyuko-chan to give me some support ... the traitor, she's already gone in! Something's going to go wrong, I'm probably going to trip over my own two feet!

Mori-sensei and I trudge up the stairs towards the class door. I can hear everyone laughing, even Fuyuko-chan's shallow, worried breath. And for some reason I hear a _slap_ and Fuyuko-chan yell, " It hasn't even been a day of school and you're already gone back to being a pervert!"

" Just wait out here until I give you the cue, alrighty?" Mori-sensei says gently, patting my arm. Banshee's are also really good at finding what people's emotions are, especially female emotions. Mori-sensei leaves the door open a crack and attempts to quiet the class.

Once she gets everything started, she gives her 'welcome back' speech. " Hello, and welcome to another awesome year at Youkai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Mori Sada-sensei! As I'm sure you all now, Youkai is a school for monsters! And now, whether you like it or not, we're no longer in charge, the humans are. For us to survive, we need to learn to co-exist with them! So, that's the purpose of the Academy - for us all to learn to co-exist peacefully with humans!

" I know, I know, you've heard this rule a million and one times since you've come into this school, but you must maintain your human form at all times. And don't tell people what monsters you are! I'm aware no one does that second part, but keep it in mind!

" Which brings me to part two! Scouting for clubs will start early this year, but _please_! Don't get too competitive club leaders! Remember last year, how competitive it got between the karate and newspaper club? Ginei-kun and Haiji-kun ... you know what I'm talking about ...

" Also, I have one more important thing to tell you and then we can go on with the lesson! We have a new student with us this year. She's nervous about starting here, so make her all welcome! Some of you know what it's like to be new, so help her out. Nakajima-san?"

Oh dear God! Save me, someone! " Y-yes!" I call out before gently opening the door and stepping inside.

Really, the reaction I got was just totally different from what I thought would happen. I assumed no one would care that there was a new student and that they would be far more interested in gossip about me instead of even talking to me. Boy, was I ever wrong.

As I walk towards the centre of the class where Mori-sensei is, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Then, as I finally stop walking and look up from the ground, everyone seems glued to me.

" Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, Nakajima-san?" Mori-sensei asks. Why? Why did she have to ask that? There's no way I can talk about myself in front of everyone!

" H-hi, everyone. Um, I'm Nakajima Miaka. I haven't really been to school before, so this is totally new to me," I say in a quiet voice. Ok, that wasn't too bad. " I really love being outdoors, especially at night with the moon out and I love racing people. I also used to do dance and I still do a lot of karate. I also do a lot of writing, like amateur novels and newspaper articles. I used to sing, but not much anymore ..."

" Wait a minute, are you _the _Nakajima Miaka? The monster world champion of-" says a boy in a gi. Oh God, he almost asked about ...

" Alright then! You can take the seat at the back between Miyamoto-san and Iwate-san," Mori-sensei says. I glance over beside Fuyuko-chan and Miyamoto ... of course, stick the new, talented karate-girl beside the guy in the gi. I can feel his eyes on me as I sit down.

" I didn't know you did karate, Miaka-chan!" Fuyuko-chan whispers to me. And I can't believe I said that! I said that I was good at writing newspaper articles _and _karate, while the club leader of both are in my class!

Worst case scenario. Like, ever.

" As some of you know, your homeroom class is Monster History," she says with an orchestrated moan from the class. " I know you all hate history, but please bare with me! Since I switch it up every year, we'll be starting with the history of S-class monsters and work our way to A-class. And the monster we'll be starting with is ..."

Please don't say werewolves, please don't say werewolves!

" Werewolves!" she says, pulling down a poster of an old painting of a werewolf. Why couldn't we start with vampires?

" You should be good at this one, Miaka-chan!" Fuyuko-chan snickers in my ear.

" Something you want to say, Iwate-san?" Mori-sensei asks. Oops, busted.

" Just a little side note to Miaka-chan that this is her strong suit!" Fuyuko-chan says brightly.

" What do you know about werewolves, Nakajima-san?" she asks. This can't be happening! I feel an aura of another werewolf in the class, so this has the potential to be embarassing.

" Um, well, what do you want to know?" There, that seems like a safe response.

" How about the legend about how werewolves came to be? And you can stand up to say it, if you want," she says. It wasn't really a suggestion, more of an order to stand up. I slowly get up from the desk and stand up straight and tall. I'm good at speeches, I can do this? Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this!

" Alright. So, the werewolf -also known as the lycanthrope - is a creature who has the power to transform into a wolf or wolf-like creature during the three days of the full moon each month. No one really knows for sure how werewolves came to be but this is the legend.

" A human man was travelling lost in the woods during the first night of the full moon. He was attacked by an unusually large, powerful wolf. As they fought, the moon came out of the thick clouds as the wolf bit into the human. The man eventually died from his wound of the wolf, but normally such a wound wouldn't cause a fatality. The wolf consumed the man, but although his body was gone the man's soul battled with that of the wolves'.

" After the three nights of the full moon, the man's soul finally emerged victorious and the wolf transformed into the man's original human body. He went back to his family in the village. But, exactly one month after the attack during the three nights of the new moon, the wolf's soul re-emerged and took control of the man. The man transformed back into the wolf, and his vengance rained upon the village.

" These stages repeated for the three nights and when the man's spirit regained consciousness he was overcome with grief of what he had done. He had killed everyone in the village. Including his very own, dear family.

" As he came to realize that he could never be with another, he had only short affairs with women all over the country. As long as until the next full moon. The man had made sure that no one could get hurt like he had hurt his own village, so he had taken precautions to protect himself during those nights. Eventually, the first werewolf had passed on, but he would not be the only werewolf. His affairs had brought him many children, who had been able to transform like he had.

" Many murders were rampant as the first werewolves became known. But eventually, they learned to control themselves and the murders had stopped. Well, that helped and the werewolf hunts caused by humans."

The whole room has gone silent as they listen to me. Then someone, a pixie I think remarks," Werewolves really do sound scary."

If it weren't for the fact that I was new here and wanted to make friends I would have snapped. Which, I kind of already did. " That's not true!" I protest. " This supposedly occured thousands of years ago! Really, they aren't as dangerous now as they were then. Not in that sense anyway.

" Today's werewolves are very tame before the full moon. Of course, it's mandatory for them to transform as its in their blood but even then it would not be wise to make a werewolf angry during a full moon. Their powers surge and so do their, well, _appetites_ I guess you could call it. Werewolves are powerful and are not monsters you want to get on your bad side," I say.

" Isn't there a vampiric connection between werewolves and vampire? Like where-" the pixie adds.

" Incorrect," I say quickly before she can finish. " That's something humans came up with since werewolves are just as powerful as vampires. And, in my opinion, werewolves are definatley more powerful than vampires. In Medieval Europe, the corpses of some people executed as werewolves were cremated rather than buried in order to prevent them from being resurrected as vampires. But, again, that is just some silly belief humans came up with to make themselves feel better about the increasing number of werewolves worldwide.

" But, for those of you who have bug-eyes from the legend I just told you, I'll repeat it again. Werewolves before a full moon are not a threat! They're really great to be around! I have a lot of people I know who are werewolves and they're a total blast to be with. Altough the guys are so perverted ... anywho, they're just like ordinary people so there's no need to be scared. Unless you have one as an enemy of course."

" Do you honestly believe werewolves are more powerful than vampires?" a boy asks. Tall, physically fit with dark, shaggy hair in a headband with a smirk on his face. He has bright eyes, but a calm look on his face. He's also got a healing red mark on the right side of his face. It was probably from getting slapped by Fuyuko-chan. He's dressed in a black, pin-stripped shirt, dark shoes, and the Academy pants.

And he's really, really handsome.

" Y-yeah, I do. But, werewolves are always second to vampires just because vampires are the symbol of power. Vampires are not as powerful as you would think," I say quietly. I would know that we're more powerful than vampires anyway.

" And why not?" he asks again.

" Because they have more weaknesses than werewolves do. Werewolves only have two weaknesses, and vampire have a lot more. Werewolves are equally as powerful as vampires but they're a heck of a lot faster than they are. It wouldn't take long to beat a vampire. The only uperhand they would have in a battle against us is their ultrasonic sensing ability. Of course, some werewolves are as talented as vampirs in this skill ..."

" And you're a werewolf?" he questions. What? I didn't even say anything!

" What would make you think that?" I try to ask calmly.

" Because you said '_The only uperhand they would have in a battle against_ usis their ultrasonic sensing ability,'" he quotes, raising his eyebrows. I did say that ... didn't I?

" Actually, my friends that are, um, werewolves have gotten me into thinking like a werewolf so that includes using 'us' as a little slip-up. But, I can tell you for sure, that I am not a werewolf," I say confidantly. He doesn't really buy it, but he lets it slide.

" Alright then. Then, how do you know so much about werewolves, Miaka-chan?" he asks.

" Well, again, I know a lot of werewolves. And they really are generous, kind, and amazing people," I reply gently. I catch the surprise in his eyes. He totally didn't see that coming ... I hear a couple of snickers in the backround and tune into what that pixie and a few other girls are saying.

" Did you see Ginei-kun's face? He's so into her now!" the one girl giggles.

" But that's only because she loves werewolves," the pixie hisses back.

" Who cares? He's a werewolf and she love 'em so he's her problem now," the third girl whispers quickly. When they all turn their heads to me, they let out a quiet 'eep' and suddenly seem interested in their nail polish choice for the day.

A werewolf? Him? Ginei-kun? Fuyuko-chan did say that there was a Ginei-kun in this class and I did sense a werewolf ... but a male werewolf? There even worse than I am during a full moon. But his eyes ... that smolder, that rich colour, the power I feel behind his human form, the hair, even his athletic body ...

He's ... Ginei-kun really is ...

A werewolf. Just like me.

What have I gotten myself into at Youkai?

**Woo! Two days of writing! I freakin' love this story already. And for the love of God, do not comment that she's slightly Mary-Sue-ish (I don't really care, just don't write it) because she's supposedly surpassing S-class and can kick ass despite her sweet, San-like exterior, etc., etc.**

**Now you see how the characters will start to interact for Miaka's love for karate and writing. In chapter 3, there will be interaction between other important characters and ... most importantly ...**

**READ AND REVIEW! Or Kokoa will find you! :D**

**Haha, I'm joking! Just review :D**


	3. Werewolf VS Werewolf

I really, really wish I never gave that speech. Or that I agreed to introduce myself in front of my homeroom class. Because of this I am know the eye of the two most competitive guys I know so far - Ginei-kun and Haiji-kun. The worst part: I sit beside both of them on either side to me, in all my classes this term except got homeroom. Quite unfortunatley, they've both been eyeing me ever since I made eye contact with them.

And, even more sadly, the next period is gym. More pathetically, I found out what unit we're doing first ...

Karate.

Haiji-kun 'subtly' reminded me. In both classes. To make it worse, he's actually heard the rumours about my karate so, basically, I'm screwed for gym.

But, atleast I don't have to wear that stupid school gym uniform. The shorts are so short! Tama-chan would die if she saw them. Or atleast suffer from lack of oxygen over giving a speech about 'integrity' and 'respect' and 'how society expects us to dress.'

Even worse, there're no seperate classes. It's guys and girls together for this one. So, there's a good chance I could be paired up with Haiji-kun.

I grab my gi from my bag and head towards the girls changeroom. I get a lot of stares, since I'm pretty much the only person who owns a gi. Minus Haiji-kun. It also doesn't help that I can hear pretty much everyone whisper about me.

" You know that Miaka chick?" I hear one girl say.

" Yeah, do you think she's actually the monster world champion of karate? I mean, Haiji-san was in it and he didn't even make it to finals!" I hear that stupid pixie remark. What is with her and gossip about me?

" She's such a fake!"

" Tell me about it!" That's it!

" Um, excuse me?" I prompt them. They turn their heads sharply and glare at me.

" What?" that pixie demands.

" If you're going to gossip, please do it about someone else," I ask politley.

They both snort. " Whatever," they both say as they walk towards to sports field, their hips and hair swaying. Then, the pixie turns around to stare me down. " Oh, and by the way, with that gi on, you look like a guy." Finally, they leave me alone.

A guy? Really? I really shouldn't listen to them, but it still gets to me. They don't even know me and they already hate me. Or is it just jealousy? It's pretty obvious they've heard of me and my skills in karate, but still ... on another note, where's Fuyuko-chan? I turn on my heel and start walking ... until I simultaneaously run into someone with an. " Umph!"

Then, a set of warm hands grab me to stop my fall. Oh great, it's Ginei-kun! I've been trying to avoid him ever since the whole werewolf speech, but, quite sadly, it doesn't work. He even sat near me during lunch with Fuyuko-chan!

" Careful," he says in that warm, creamy voice that should make most girls melt. Too bad for him I know it's what most male werewolves use as a pick-up.

" I-I'll try to be," I respond. Did I stutter? They love it when girls do that, it makes them feel like they'll get the girl. " Um, you can let go of me now."

" And here I was, hoping I could hold you longer," he says with a sad face. I almost giggle. He finally lets me go just as I hear Fuyuko-chan call out my name. I stand there waiting for her to catch up (she's a really slow runner) and as soon as she does, she grabs my hand and pulls me out of Ginei-kun's reach.

" What was that?" she demands as we scurry towards the field.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

" You were pratically clinging to him!" Fuyuko-chan pushes as we meet at the corner of the crowd of the class.

" Was not! He just caught me when I bumped into him and nearly fell!" I protest.

" Just so you know, he's the school's biggest pervert. Trust me, I would know," she adds.

" And trust me, because I know how to deal with perverted werewolves," I finish before finally turning our attention to our gym teacher.

" Hope you know how to deal with krakens," Fuyuko-chan whispers in my ear. " Kotsubo-sensei is an even worse pervert than Gin!"

" Alright, enough talking!" Kotsubo-sensei calls out to get our attention. We all fall silent, but the aura eminating from most of the girls (including Fuyuko-chan) is just plain scary. Guess he must have done something to make them really mad. Which means he's only your run-o'-the-mill perverts.

" As some of you may have heard from Miyamoto-san, we're starting the year with karate. Also, some of you may have heard we have a new student," he shouts to the crowd, with all heads turning to me. I can hear my heart roaring in my chest from all the attention.

I really, really, hate attention.

" Miyamoto-san and Nakajima-san, up here!" he gesture us to head towards him. Haiji-kun strides over with pride, meanwhile I do a scared, little shuffle. I mean, yes, I've actually won the monster world karate championships, but I don't think I've fought Haiji-kun before.

Oh no, what if I'm too rusty? I mean, my brother's been doing karate longer than I have and I can even beat him, but what about someone I've never met before? I don't even know his fighting style!

I can do this ... right?

" I've heard a lot about you, Nakajima-san," he says with a creepy smile. " Let's see if you live up to it. Everyone! Take note about how these two do karate. You will be expected to fight an opponent as part of your final exam. Miyamoto-san, don't hurt her, alright?"

" I won't. But I won't hold back either," Haiji-kun says.

" Good. I want to see how good you are," I smile at him.

" Ready?" Kotsubo-sensei calls. We take our ready positions. " Go!"

I don't hesitate. Although I'm not a big fan of fighting, it's part of my grade so ... I run at him and make contact with his body in less than a second. I quickly land a palm-heel strike to his forehead leaving him dazed. He punches at my stomach, I block, grab his arm with a firm clasp, front-kick his shoulder. Then, I flip him up in the air, jump up after him, and round-house kick him in the stomach, which sends Haiji-kun flying across the field.

Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen. He hits the ground with a thud, surrounded in a cloud of dust.

" Ne, Haiji-kun? You alright?" I call across the field to him. Then, he sprints full speed towards me. But, full-speed to him, is basically jogging to me so, I just side-step his punch and land a groin-kick on the small of his back ... or would this be considered a back-kick?

He skids towards the front of the crowd, wipping the little blood from his mouth with his hand.

I need to remember to react before I see anything with my eyes. Power comes from powerful emotions ...

I meet him halfway and he manages to block a couple of punches from me before I kick his side. Oh no, I think I broke his rib! I kick his jaw in his blindspot, sending his head backwards. I land another punch across his chest and kick him a fair distance away. Finally, I punch the air before me, the force of my bunch rippling the current of air before us at the speed of light. Unfortunatley for Haiji-kun, my "Vaccum Punch" hits him square in the chest.

Wow, that actually took less than a minute to fight Haiji-kun!

" _Today's battle took only 57 seconds ~chu!"_

Wait a minute! I know that sound! Could it be ...

" YOU MUTT!"

Yep, it is her.

Kokoa-chan.

I see her grab her bat, which transforms into a hammer. She screams at me as she swings her hammer down at me.

" Miaka-chan, look out!" I hear Fuyuko-chan scream at me. Really? Does she really think after what I did to Haiji-kun, that I wouldn't be able to dodge Kokoa-chan.

I stop the hammer in its tracks with my right hand. I hear Kokoa cry out with frustration.

" Hey, Kokoa! It's been a long time!" I smile genuinley at her, which makes her even more mad.

" What are you doing here, Miaka?" she yells at me, taking another swing at me.

" Um, I'm at school?" I reply, confused. Isn't it pretty obvious why I'm here? " What are you doing here?"

" Is there an ECHO? And stop dodging my attack, dog-breath!"

" That's so mean! If you keep saying things like that, I'll start to think you don't like me!" I say sarcastically. I now she doesn't like me, in fact she hates me. But, I'm not the one that started it all ... It was Moka-chan!

" I HATE YOU! You ruined our family pride by-"

" Hey, look, it's Ura-Moka-chan!" I point behind her. Good thing she falls for it too! I send her flyng back in the direction she came from.

" MIAKAAAA!" she screams as she flies back in her general direction.

" Sorry, Kokoa-chan!" I call back to her.

And suddenly, I hear a round of clapping behind me. From Kotsubo-sensei and a very beat up Haiji-kun.

" You really are an enemy to be reckoned with, Miaka-san!" Haiji-kun remarks.

My face immediatley goes red. " Don't think of me as an enemy! I don't really like fighting much, so it'd be better if you didn't think like that. Also, I am so sorry about your injuries. I was too rough," I apologize, bowing out of respect.

I feel someone's hand on my shoudler. I look up and see Haiji-kun's hand on my shoulder. " Don't apologize. It was an honour fighting you, Miaka-san," he says with a smile.

" Now then, we actually won't be doing any karate today. We're going to warm up. I'm sure all of you haven't been doing much before coming back to school, so today is a day to get into shape!," he announces to the rest of the class. " Miyamoto-san and Nakjima-san, go get the Academy gym unifrom on, and be quick!"

" Yes, Kotsubo-sensei!" we both respond.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" he instructs. We start jogging. " Sprint!" And then we finally start sprinting. Luckily, I decided to pack the uniform for gym so I quickly peel off my gi, put on the gym uniform, put my hair in a pony tail, and run back to the rest of the group. Who are already practicing running, stretching, working out, etc.

And, quite suddenly, I'm surrounded by a crowd of admirers. They're shrieking in my ears about how great I was fighting Haiji-kun, how I'm so cute, that I remind them of someone named San-chan, etc.,etc.

Finally I'm pulled out of the crowd by the same hands that caught me as I bumped into him.

" I have something to ask you," Ginei-kun tells me.

" Sure. What is it, Ginei-kun?" I ask.

He chuckles. " First of all, just call me 'Gin-kun.' Second, would you do me the honour of racing against me?"

I blink a couple of times before I actually understand what he's saying. " Um, s-sure! But why?"

" I saw how fast you were fighting Haiji. So, I'm wondering if your fast enough to beat me," he explains with that smirk and genuine smolder in his bright eyes.

" Trust me, without even racing me I know you're faster. After all, werewolves are the fastest monster."

" Werewolves are unbeatable under a full moon. The moon isn't out, which means you have a chance of beating me."

" But-"

" Come on!" Gin-kun says, grabbing my hand to lead me towards the race track.

" W-wait, Gin-kun!"

" Eh?"

" Could please not? I don't want to draw any more attention to myself."

" You'd think after that little spectacle you'd love the attention."

" Um, well, no, not really.

" Well, you'll probably won't beat me so if you really don't want to race against me I won't hold it against you," he remarks, shurgging his shoulders. I start to walk away before I hear a catch in his sentence.

" Wait, whaddya mean I probably won't beat you?" I ask slowly, my eyes narrowing.

" Well, you said it yourself - werewolves are the fastest monster. So, I wouldn't be surprised," Gin-kun says, with challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He's so full of himself.

" Well, you will be. When I win!" I challenge, placing my hands on my hips.

" I'd just love to see you try," he says with a grin. I know I'm giving him what he wants, but I really don't care. No one insults me and gets away with it! He was pratically asking for it!

" Well, what are we waiting for?" I say slyly. I know I really shouldn't be drawing any more attention but ... this is just all too tempting to beat the fastest boy in school.

We walk over to the beginning of the track and call over Kotsubo-sensei.

" What?" he demands.

" Mind counting us off?" Gin-kun asks. Kotsubo-sensei rolls his eyes. " Sure. Oi, Higa-san! Get your camera and get ready! This'll probably end up as a photo-finish ... Everyone, clear the track!"

" How does four hundred meters sound to you, Miaka-san?" Gin-kun suggests.

I roll my eyes. " Fine with me. Think you can keep up?"

" I know I can," he says, his eyes narrowing. Hmph, two can play at this game, neh?

" Alright. How does this sound. We can use our powers, but no true forms?" I whisper to him. I'm not entirely sure, but just in case there's the possibility of me losing it'd be better if we used that arrangement.

" Deal. It's like your asking to lose!" he chuckles, positioning himself to start running.

" More like you're begging to eat my dust!" I giggle back.

" Ready? GO!" Kotsubo-sensei.

I almost feel sorry for the people who were standing too close behind us. They're going to have a blast getting that dirt out of their hair.

" What was that?"

" We didn't even see them start to run, and they're already almost done!"

Oh, and they couldn't be more right. Gin-kun _is _fast, almost as fast as Teiji. But I'm faster than Teiji, which means I'm faster than Gin-kun. Which would be impossible, if I wasn't a werewolf. Even then, going against another werewolf will never give you a certain outcome. So, until he makes the first move, I keep us tied. For now.

We finally close in on the last one hundred meters before we reach the finish line. I see Gin-kun scrunch up his face in an effort to run even faster (but still keep his human form) which almost makes me giggle. For where I live, it's mandatory we keep our human form, and we've lived there since I was little, so ...

I begin to pick up my pace. Striding my legs so they're longer, making them move quicker, keeping my arms closer to my body to reduce the force of the wind against me. I would be going a little faster, but the force has pulled my hair out of my pony tail, sending my hair flowing through the wind.

As I take one more step, closing in on the fifty meter mark, there's a huge, blasting _boom._

Looks like I really am rusty. I should have been able to finish at the speed of light, not the speed of sound! Jeez, that's what I get for camping out on the couch all winter.

Oh, well, atleast I won.

**Oops. Sucky chap, sucky chap ... Bad Sarah, bad! ****Haha, now that that's over with, sorry it's kind of sucky. I got kind of lamer than usual ... ^^;**

**Anywho, one of the few things is that we see Miaka as someone who is kind and shy and over apologetic, but we also see her as someone powerful who can bring more curious turns to the story. Plus, as you can tell, she out run Ginei and beat Haiji at karate, so it'll be interesting to see if this hinders their relationship or helps it grow.**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! Miaka might not swear, but I do, so for the love of God, review!**


	4. New Moon Murder

I'm an idiot, did you figure that out yet? Yes, me, the great Nakajima Miaka, finally admitts that she is the queen of idiocy. So much for keeping myself on the down low.

Because of today's recent events, I am now being followed around by a crowd of creepy otaku's, can't get a minute's peace and quiet, Kokoa's been attacking me left and right, I've got a ton and a half of homework which will take forever and a day to finish, I've been begged to join several clubs already _and _I've got the most annoying song ever stuck in my head.

The only upside is the call I'm going to be getting soon from Tama-chan and Suzume-chan. Speaking of which, my phone goes off beside me. Finally!

" Hello?"

_" Tama-chan, give me the phone!"_

_" Ow! Geez, I'll put it on speakerphone you freak! And that hurt!"_

" Um, guys? I'm on the phone," I reply, giggling to myself.

_" Miaka-chan!"_

" Did you guys survive a whole day without me?" I laugh at them.

_" It was terrible! Miaka-chan, are you sure you can't come home? It's so dull and lame, and everyone misses you! Like, a lot!"_ Suzume-chan wails over the phone._ " Miaka-chan? Are you still there? Hello?"_

" Ugh, sorry. Reception is terrible here. Give me a minute and I'll step outside," I reply to the girls. " Fuyuko-chan, I'm stepping outside for a minute!"

" 'Kay!" she calls out over the TV. " Watch out for otaku's and perverts!" I jump out of the kitchen window and onto the balcony.

Oh, and another bad thing about today - it's a new moon. Which means, I won't be able to sleep, I'll be restless all night, fidgety, and grumpy.

" Alrighty. So, Tama-chan, how's Toru-kun?"

"_ Oh, I broke up with him."_

" What? And this is the first I'm hearing about this?" I very nearly scream over the phone.

_" It only happened today! And if you were here you would have known already!" _Suzume-chan calls back over.

_" Besides, we've heard more about Fairy Tale and security is getting really tight here. We could use your help down here_," Tama-chan explains.

Fairy Tale ... one way to make me worry more than I am right now. It's been bad enough since they've started working, but it's getting bad for me. There's a heck of a lot of people that want me dead right now. It just so happens that they work for Fairy Tale.

" You guys will do fine!" I prompt them.

" _And what if Kalua and Akua show up? "_ I hear Teiji shout to me through the phone.

_"_Kalua won't be a problem. That barrier dad put up is silver-encased and holds a rosary-crescent seal, which will keep vampires out. Teiji, you should know this you helped dad finish the seal! Also, last time I checked, Akua is underground with the Chinese mob."

_" Kalua won't be a problem? Hell yes, she's a problem! Last time you two saw each other, both of you were pratically corpses fighting one another! You nearly died!" _Suzume-chan screams into my ear.

" Well, now I'll know what to look out for now, anyways," I mutter into the phone.

" _Anyway, find anyone who might be working for Fairy Tale_?" I hear my dad ask me.

" Not anyone so far, although some people are just absolute jerks. Hey, Teiji, do you remember the names Miyamoto-san and Morioka-san?"

" _Of course I do! Those boys were two of the strongest freshmen I've ever met_!"

" Do you think-?"

" _Hell no! Look, they may be total dumbasses and perverts, but they would not side with Fairy Tale. I doubt they even know what Fairy Tale is. Not too many students of Youkai would have heard about it_."

" 'Kay. Do you know anyone by the name of San-chan?"

" _She was a total sweetheart. Nice to everyone, including Morioka-san. Even though he was always getting into fights with other students. And no, Miaka, she would never join Fairy Tale_."

" What monster is she?"

" _Siren. Powerful one too_."

" I want someone to check in with her. Make sure no one's scouting her and there's no monsters that have the pontential to hurt her or anyone she's close to," I whisper into the phone. I can hear someone coming near. Last thing that anyone would want to happen is that person walking towards me would work for Fairy Tale and find out who I am. It's bad enough that I told Fuyuko-chan that I'm a werewolf.

Worst thing is, there's a pretty good chance Gin-kun will remember Teiji.

" _We're trying to find her address. But last time I heard, San-chan was out on the streets looking for work. We can try to find her, but all we can do right now is narrow down the geographical profile for San-chan_," Teiji replies. " _On, another note, how was your first day at Youkai_?"

" Um, interesting, I guess," I mutter. I wasn't really supposed to be showing off, but werewolves are really competitive so it can't really be my fault. It's the DNA.

" _You showed off, didn't you Miaka_?" Teiji says in disaproving tone.

" _It wasn't my fault! Haiji-kun just happened to love karate and was in the match I was in and that Kotsubo-sensei decided we were doing karate for out first unit_-" I ramble.

" _Miaka, you're rambling. Anything else? Why did you bring up Morioka-san_?" Teiji asks again.

" Well, I kind of, er ... um, well, you see," I try to get out," My homeroom teacher is responsible for monster history and we're starting with S-class monsters, and well, she made me stand up and give a speech about the legend of werewolves. Um, and Gin-kun's a werewolf so, um, yeah ... and we raced against each other."

" _Miaka_," I hear my dad say, and can almost see him shaking his head in disaproval. The only reason I'm at this school is to look for people who are siding with Fairy Tale (well, that and to learn and to meet other monsters, which is how Teiji met Yuri-chan) and revealing what I am could jeapordize it.

_" _Sorry, it won't happen again_,"_ I say apologetically.

" _It's fine to act your age and compete, but please be careful, Miaka_," my dad says.

" 'Kay, and, there's something else I should mention," I tell, thinking about my encounter with Kokoa-chan earlier today.

" _What_?" They all say in unison.

" Shuzen Kokoa-chan goes to Youkai. She's in the freshman class," I say. The line goes silent. Did I lose reception? " Hello? Dad? Teiji? Suzume-chan?"

"_ You're coming home. Now_," Dad orders.

" What? No way!" I cry out, surprised. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, they're going to be on my case about it!

" _Her mother is Gyokuro and her blood-sister is Kalua. Kalua you could handle, but Gyokuro you couldn't beat unless you were older and had intense training. And what's to stop Kokoa from letting them both into Youkai? You could get killed protecting your class mates_!" Dad nearly screeches over the phone.

" Trust me, she won't. Kokoa-chan can be really cruel and judgemental and stubborn, but she's more concerned about releasing Ura-Moka-chan from her seal than fighting with Fairy Tale," I reply. " Besides, it's kind of nice there. I like it here, so please don't make me go home."

" _Is there a boy_?" Suzume-chan whispers into the phone.

" No!" I scream into it, my face turning red.

" _There is a boy! Is it this 'Morioka-san'_?" Tama-chan asks.

" _Miaka, you are NOT seeing Morioka-san!_" Teiji yells.

" _Who's Morioka-san_?" my dad asks Teiji.

" _The school's biggest pervert. He's worse than I am, Dad_," Teiji replies.

" _Miaka! You are NOT seeing him_!" Dad hollers into the phone.

" _Good, because I'm not dating him_!" I holler back.

" _Is he cute_?" Tama-chan asks.

" _Is he single_?" Suzume-chan asks.

" Oi, Miaka-san!" I look down from the balcony ... Oh! Perfect timing, Gin-kun!

" _That was him! That was Morioka Ginei_!" Teiji says.

" _He sounds hot_!" Suzume-chan giggles.

" Suzume-chan!" I say in a desperate attempt to shut her up. There's a good chance that Gin-kun can hear the conversation, so if he figures out that my friends think he's hot, he'll assume I think so too. Then, he'd be following me like a lost puppy.

" Can I talk to you for a sec?" he calls up to me.

" Look, I've got to go. I love you," I say to them, about to hang up before Suzume-chan's words stop me.

" _Can you get me his number_?"

" No!" I say, shutting my phone. Leave it to Suzume-chan to be asking to date a boy she's never met. " Hey, Gin-kun! How's it going?" I call down to him.

" Can I talk to you? As in, talking to you without stretching my neck to get a look at you," he says, presenting me with a flash of white teeth.

" Sure!" I say before vanishing inside. I grab me red, button-up coat and open the door.

" Are you going out, Miaka-chan?" Fuyuko-chan calls out from the other room. " If you are, do you mind going by the grocery store and picking up some things?"

" Sure!" I call back, grabbing my back with the wolf carving. " Is there a list?"

" Yep! On the fridge!" she says before tuning me out to listen to her anime shows. " Watch our for otaku's and perverts!"

" I've heard it all before, Fuyuko-chan," I mumble as I walk out the door. After tripping down the stairs (I really should get a pair of decent shoes) I finally manage to open the door. I almost flinch as the darkness creeps up on me. New moons just suck for werewolves.

" Hey," Gin-kun says to me, tucking his hands in his pocket. " I was starting to think you weren't coming, Miaka-san."

" Sorry but I, um, tripped," I reply,

" You can tell. Your hair is a mess!" he chuckles, smoothing my hair with the back of his hand. This tiny action has me jerk away from him with wide eyes. He blinks in surprise.

" Uh, s-sorry. It's just that I'm kind of on edge," I apologize.

" I don't blame you, I am too," he replies, his eyebrows scrunching up in concentration. " Miaka-san, do you hear that?"

I don't have to try. I instantly pick up the sounds of footfalls. Two lighter, one heavy. The heavier one has heavy, deep, and slow breathing while the others' breaths are quick. I pick up another sound. A girl's footsteps ... in the same direction as the group of three!

" Yes. But, what is it? The scent doesn't belong to any of our students," I reply. My eyes widen and my heartbeat thunders in my chest. It couldn't be ... Fairytale? It would be an operative I haven't met. " Stay here, Gin-kun."

" What?" he replies. " It could be dange-!" he starts to say before ...

He's cut off by the sound of the girl screaming.

We don't hesitate before sprinting to the sound of the girl's screaming. No doubt, Gin-kun can hear the sounds of the knife sliding in and out of her flesh as well as I can.

As the girl comes into view, the assailents are gone. Their scent lingers but right now, the girl's wounds are the only thing I'm worrying about. From the smell, she's lost a lot of blood and from the sound of her breath she's in a lot of pain.

As I kneel beside her I say to Gin-kun," Go get Mikogami-sama, Ruby-san, the doctor, and whoever patrols the grounds."

" It could be dangerous! I am not leaving you!" he says stubbornley.

" There's a student coming! Go ask her to get them!" I order before turning my attention back to the girl. She's got short-cropped, dark hair, and black-rimmed glasses. " Hey! Hey! I need you to stay awake alright?"

" Usagi-chan!" Gin-kun says to the student walking past.

" What the hell do you want, you pervert?" Usagi-chan says in disgust.

" There's a student. She's hurt. Please, go get help!" he pleads.

" Why should I?" Usagi-chan sneers," You've only broken my heart countless times, so why sho-" she starts to say before she's cut off by one of the girl's tortured screams.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I say soothingly. " I need to stop the bleeding. I know it hurts, but please stay awake!"

" Oh God, you weren't kidding, Gin-kun," Usagi-chan says, stunned.

" Why the hell would I joke about this?" he says harshly. " You're useless. I'll get it done myself," he says before taking off to get help.

Well, whoever he's getting, I hope they get here soon.

**THERE'S A DAMNED PROBLEM FOR YA! Miaka's the witness to a stabbing and she's wanted dead by the Shuzen family! I'm so dark ...**

**Oh, how I love chapter fours. They're always the turning point of something important. Like in Harry Potter, it's when Voldermort is back and Harry could die. For this, it reveals some of Miaka's deepest fears and who she has to protect, while knowing she could get killed. ****NOT SO MARY-SUE NOW!**

**Pfft, well, hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**

**Or the creepy killer in chapter four AND Voldermort will get you!**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Kappu Chu!

" One extra-large coffee, hold the cream."

" Any sugar?"

" Nope."

" Alright. It'll be a five minute wait though."

" I can wait," I say, walking over to the nearest table and slumping down into the chair. What a night.

It wasn't bad enough that Gin-kun and I were both witnesses to a stabbing and that it was a new moon, but it's the rumours that are now flying around because of that stupid pixie, Usagi-chan.

Apparently, from what I've heard, she hates me because Gin-kun broke up with her after our first class (the one where I gave that speech about werewolves). Which, I understand because I'd be mad too. But, because of this, she's spreading rumours about Gin-kun and I last night. After the doctor came by to pick up the girl, Usagi-chan and her friends were gossiping.

_" So, did you hear what Gin-kun and that Miaka were doing last night?" I heard Usagi-chan whisper to her friends._

_" No, what?" one of her two friends asked._

_" Well, what I heard was that they were about to you-know-what before Kokko-chan interrupted them. They were so involved that they didn't notice her until she got stabbed!" Usagi-chan gossiped._

_" I knew there was something behind that disgusting 'home-sick girl' act. She's more sluttish than I thought," her other friend said._

_" Think she's a succubus?" The first friend asked._

_" No way, have you seen how small she is? She's not too close to Kurumu-sempai," Usagi-chan said in disgust._

_" Well, how about a siren? She could have sang something to Gin-san."_

_" Hm, that should fit Gin's taste," Usagi-chan wondered out loud," If she's a siren like San-sempai, then Gin should already be head over heals for that slut. But I thought sirens had more respect for themselves than Miaka does."_

_" Oi, Usagi," Gin-kun interrupted," You should talk. Last time I checked, you were just dying to strip for any guy that walked by. Besides, Miaka-san actually has dignity and respect for herself. She wouldn't do anything like that. Siren, or not."_

_" Ha! Like I need to listen to you! Besides, why else would she have had her shirt off?" Usagi-chan sneered._

_" Because she needed to stop Kokko-chan's bleeding, that's why! If she didn't, she could have died from her wounds," Gin-kun said, his temper starting to flare._

_" It's funny," Usagi-chan glared, her eyes narrowing," You've only known her for a day. Why so protective? And why aren't you saying anything- oh, what did that ginger say to you earlier? Oh, right! - mutt? Are you not even a normal monster but some creepy half-breed?"_

_I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to swear at her. I wanted her to take back her words. But all I did was hide behind Gin-kun while I was on the verge of crying. I was too oversensitive about it._

_" Exactly!" she cackled, satisfied I hadn't fought against her. She walked away with her friends, with them giving me dirty looks as the walked._

_" Hey, are you alright, Miaka-san?" Gin-kun asked me as he turned around to see if I was alright._

_" Yeah, I'm fine," I say quietly._

_" Don't listen to Usagi, she's just bitter because I broke up with her," Gin-kun said, looking back to the direction where Usagi-chan left._

_" Why did you break up with Usagi-chan?" I asked._

_" You heard what she said to you. Usagi did that when I just talked to another girl, even the ones that I worked with in the newspaper club. I was fed up with it, and even though she was my girlfriend, I just thought she wasn't worth it."_

_" Well, what you said wasn't too nice either," I pointed out._

_He laughed. "Leave it to you to make both parties equal, Miaka-san! Besides, you're new and she doesn't even know you. It's not really fair."_

_" It's also not fair because of what happened to Nakamoto-san either," I replied._

_" You saved her, Miaka-san. Because of that, you really don't deserve her crap."_

" Hey, miss, your coffee's ready!"

" Oh, thanks!" I say, clasping my freezing hands around the steaming cup. I quickly pay for the coffee (which was very expensive!) and start walking around the campus.

I haven't been able to sleep all night. Not even a wink of sleep. Even during a new moon this doesn't usually happen. It happens to Teiji a lot though. Maybe it's because my birthday is in the summer? But that isn't for months yet. Oh well, as long as I've got coffee, I should be able to keep going. I hate new moons. It totally throws off my sleep patern and it's when I'm most weak.

And only ... three hours until school starts. Geez! Only teachers are up this early! Which is part of the reason why the coffee shops are open this early. The sun is hardly up yet too.

" Hey, it's that Miaka chick!" I hear a boy say.

" Did you hear the rumours about her and Gin-sempai?" a girl asks the boy.

" Yeah. Usagi-sempai even said she saw it herself!" the boy says.

" Excuse me!" I call over to the other table," If you're going to spread rumours about me, save yourself some time and don't even bother!"

" Oh! S-sorry, Miaka-sempai!" they say in unison, walking away quickly.

" Did you see her eyes?" the girl whispers as they walk away.

" Yeah! They were gold before, but when she talked to us they were glowing! Scary, especially since I heard she could beat Haiji-sempai in a karate match!"

I sigh. That's also been a hot topic at school. Including my race against Gin-kun that I won.

" Hey, Miaka-san," I hear Gin-kun's voice say. I turn my head around and see him sit down across from me.

" You look ready to collapse, Gin-kun!" I exclaim. It's true too. He has deep bags under his eyes, his eyelids are drooped, and he looks like he hasn't gotten a minute's sleep.

" I feel like it too," he sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. " Damn, I hate new moons. But why do you look so tired?"

" I had a rough night and to top it all off, I had homework and studying to do. I wouldn't look this bad, but I didn't get to go shopping for coffee," I sigh taking a gulp of my coffee.

" So, given any thought to what club you might join?" he asks.

" Hmm ... I don't know. Maybe the karate club?" I giggle. He chokes on his coffee, taking deep, hacking coughs. " I'm joking! Um, I'm definatley not joining any of the clubs people 'politley' suggested yesterday. I might join the swim team and there's a couple others I'm thinking of."

" The swim club is packed with mermaids," Gin-kun warns me.

" Okey then, nevermind!" I say with a shudder. I can't stand swimming with mermaids. I'm a great swimmer but I don't like being in the water with them. Bad experience when I was younger.

" So, what other clubs were you thinking of?" he asks, taking another sip.

" Maybe the photography club. My friends say I've got a great shot and I always have my camera with me," I tell him.

" If you have it on you right now, could I see some photos," he asks.

" Sure!" I say, rooting through my bag to find it," But some of them are pictures other people took of me," I tell him as I hand over my camera, flipping the 'ON' switch.

" This is digital, right?"

" Uh-huh! I've got an older one at home, the one where the pictures print out after it's taken," I say.

" That's the one I have! I've got mine in my bag," he says as he examines the photos.

After a couple minutes of silence, he hands me back my camera. " W-well? How are they?"

" They're great!" he praises," You've got a real clear shot in all of the photographys and you get them from just the right angle. Just be careful about the indoor lighting."

" I'm glad you like them!" Isay, beaming. I really, genuinley, glad that he likes them.

" Any other clubs?" he asks, his eyes examining me.

" I was thinking about joining the newspaper club, to be honest," I say with a blush.

He instantley perks up and says," I hope you do! It'd be great to have you! Didn't you say that you wrote newspaper articles?"

" Yeah, but it's kind of lame. I, um, take things that I do with my friends and turn them into articles. My friend, Tama-chan, loves it when I do it and I always print them off my computer for her. I only really do it for her, " I say, blushing madly.

" It's a really good way to get started," he encourages me. " How long have you been doing these articles?"

" Since I was thirteen," I reply, " But, I've been doing more serious stuff now. Where I live, there's a newspaper that lets me write for them on some things. But it's only when they can't find anyone to do it."

" You've been published in a newspaper?" he asks with surprise.

" Yep! I put all my official writing into a scrapbook, so I can look back on it later," I say.

" Tell me about one of your articles. One about you and your friends," he asks.

" Okay. Hm, let's see ... oh! There was this one time when Suzume-chan, Tama-chan, and me went to this monster teen club. I really did not want to go, but my other friend, Suzume-chan, made me. So, we went and Suzume-chan is the biggest flirt you could ever meet. Combine that with alcohol and an endless supply of boys, she was just ecstatic. No matter what Tama-chan and I said, she didn't listen.

" So, about fifty boys and three shots of rum later, she finally went home with us. All Tama-chan and I pretty much did there was watch over Suzume-chan. Tama-chan was pretty angry that Suzume-chan was drinking, generally because we'd all be grounded, even though Tama-chan and I were the only ones not doing anything.

" Then, when I got home, I pulled a blank document on the computer and started writing. It was more of sometihng to laugh at though. I made it sound all serious and important, like it was an earth-shattering dillema. With dramatic quotes from myself and Tama-chan.

" Suzume-chan thought it was utterly hilairious. Her parents, not so much. She was grounded for an entire month, but Tama-chan got off with only a warning."

" Hold on," he chuckles," What were you, Miaka-san, doing in a teen club?"

" I only went for Suzume-chan. When she wants something, she gets it one way or another. I hate teen clubs - all it is a grinding and girls in mini-skirts," I say rolling my eyes.

" I'd actually like to see that article," he says, laughter twinkling in his bright eyes and a smile playing his lips.

" I have it on my computer. I'll have to print it off and let you see it," I say, smiling.

" I'm looking forward to seeing it, Miaka-san. But I'll warn you know - if it's too good, I'm not going to stop until you're in the newspaper club with me," Gin-kun warns.

" Well, looks like I don't really have a choice then," I say with a discouraging look.

" You think you're that good?" he asks.

" Oh, I don't think I'm that good. I _know _I'm that good."

" You sure are confident. I like that in a girl," he says. " So, Miaka-san, I was wondering-"

" Tsukune! Run away! Please!"

" Wait, Moka-san? It's just Gin-sempai and a girl!"

" You don't understand! She'll hurt you if you stay with me! Run!" At this point, I finally turn around. My eyes widen as I notice the famliar pink hair, the voice, the stature of her.

It's Moka-chan.

" Moka-chan?" I call to her. She slowly turns around, panic-stricken. She lets out a small yelp as my gold eyes look into her aqua-green ones.

" What do you want, Miaka-sama?" she asks shakily, taking a step in front of Tsukune-kun.

" Woah, did she just call you Miaka-_sama_?" Gin-kun asks, clearly stunned.

" I was just wondering if that really was you! You've grown up quite a lot in the five years I haven't seen you!" I say gently.

" If it's a fight you want, you won't get it!" she says.

" I never wanted to fight you in the first place, Moka-chan!" I protest, " It was Ura-Moka-chan that had wanted to!"

" So aren't here to fight me?" she asks slowly.

" No!" I say with slight shock. I mean, I knew it's been a while since we've seen each other but does she really expect that of me? We were friends!

" Well, in that case ..." she says, trailing off, until she screeches with happiness," Miaka-sama!" Then, she starts sprinting towards.

" Oomph!" is the sound that comes out of me as she launches herself to give me a hug and we both fall to the ground.

" Miaka-sama! It's been forever! I miss you so much! You've grown so much! You look so pretty! I wonder if your blood tastes the same?" she says rapidly.

" N-no! Moka-chan!" I protest, struggling to get our of her grasp. I notice the familiar sound of her teeth sinking into my jugular. " Moka-chan! Cut it out!"

As she pulls away from my neck she says," Aw, you were tastier when you were smaller. And you taste like coffee!"

" Why don't you go snack on Tsukune-kun?" I complain.

" Great idea, Miaka-sama!" Moka-chan says brightly.

" Terrible idea, Miaka-sempai!" Tsukune-kun protests.

" You don't like me drinking your blood, Tsukune?" Moka-chan pouts, her bottom lip jutting out.

" N-no! Of course not, Moka-san! It's just-" he stutters.

" Good! Then you won't mind!"

" No!"

_" Kappu chu~!"_

**Aw, cute chappie. Except that Usagi is a total jerk! Geez! Anyway, the inspration for her character actually came from my own experience with bullies. They just suck! Since Miaka's new to school and Gin's already taken a small liking to her, what other than to stick a bully in there! But I feel mean writing in Usagi's person ...**

**I'm starting to think the only reason you guys review is because of my Voldermort and other threats :( Say it ain't so! **

**LOL, just kidding!**

**Read and review PLEASE!**


	6. Wolfsbane

" ACHOO!"

" Hey, Miaka-san, you alright?" Haiji-kun asks.

" I'm fine!" I say, joined by another sneeze.

" Then try and stop sneezing," he replies.

" Fine then, I wi-choo!" I try to say. I've been sneezing all day. I don't know from what though. I'm not sick or anything. Haiji-kun slaps his hand to my forehead and does the same to himself.

" Well, you don't have a fever," he mumbles.

" Oi, Nakajima-san and Miyamoto-san! Quite flirting and get to work!" Kotsubo-sensei yells at us from across the field. I'm tempted to yell back at him.

" First Gin now Haiji? She's just on a roll isn't she?" Usagi-chan mutters.

" Oi, Usagi! Shut up and get punching!" Haiji-kun orders.

" Hmph!"

Since our little spectacle the other day, Kotsubo-sensei put Haiji-kun and I in charge of making sure everyone learns karate right. I'm not too fond of helping Usagi-chan, but Fuyuko-chan and I get to spare once in a while. She thinks it's a great idea because it'll help build trust and she thinks I'll be able to get back at Usagi-chan for spreading that rumour. Me - not so much.

" Do you have any allergies?" Haiji-kun asks as we supervise. " Keep your arm up for defense!" he calls to another student.

" Yes, but we've cleared it with the Headmaster. He said that the substance I was allergic to had been banned from Youkai," I reply.

" What are you allergic to?" he asks.

" I don't think my sneezing is the cause of it," I reply quickly. I walk over to a couple of boys practicing blocks. " You're getting your mid and low block confused. You're keeping your low the same as your mid - keep your mid at the same level and go lower for your low block."

" Thanks, Miaka-san," says one of the boys, the one with glasses and dark hair. " Say, is that rumour about you and Gin-san true?"

I sigh. Curse you, Usagi-chan! " No, it's not," I say. As he starts another question, I deadpan," And the reason I had my shirt off was because I needed to stop Kokko-chan's bleeding."

" Lucky you had part of your gi in your bag," the boy reckons as he blocks a punch and sends another," Otherwise, you'd be plastered all over Gin-san's wall!"

" Yeah," I say, as he falls from a high kick. I bend over beside him on the ground and say, " And another thing. Don't get distracted while fighting, you'll get taken down and the oppenant will not hesitate to do so. Need help up?" I extend a hand.

" Thanks," the boy grunts as I pull him up. Then, Haiji-kun and I resume our supervising.

" Everyone's probably asked you that question by now," Haiji-kun mumbles.

" Yep," I sigh," Even in the morning at five at the coffee stand, there were students talking about it."

" What were students doing up at five in the morning?" he asks," Better question is, what were you doing up at five in the morning?"

" I had a rough night and couldn't sleep. When I smelled coffee being made, I went right to the coffee stand."

" You know, coffee stunts your growth," he mentions.

" Please! I'm the same height as you, Haiji-kun! I wouldn't mind staying this height," I reply. I'm unusually tall for a girl in Japan. But, werewolves are on the tall side.

" I'm not that tall," Haiji-kun replies.

" Haiji-kun, you are nearly six feet! I'm five foot nine and a half!" I reply with a light laugh.

" You said we were the same height," he challenges.

" Relatively the same height," I recall. " Fuyuko-chan, keep your feet stable but be light on your feet. Be ready to move when she punches."

" Yep!" she says, dodging a punch from Usagi-chan. Fuyuko-chan kicks her in the stomach and Usagi-chan falls.

" Need help?" I suggest, extending my hand. She glares at me with an intensity almost unimaginable.

" Piss off, mutt," she sneers, getting up. " Besides, you've got some weird, freak disease. Why would I want to risk catching it?"

" I don't have a-" I say, before going into a fit of sneezes.

" As I was saying," she says triumphantly, before resuming fighting Fuyuko-chan. I sniffle.

" Are you sure you're alright?" Haiji-kun asks.

" Positive!" I say with a small cough. " I'm just going to go and grab some water. I'll be right back."

" Alright," Haiji-kun says, turning his attention to the people fighting as I make my way towards the bleachers. I grab my water bottle and down as much water as I can.

But why is it so hard to swallow? I haven't been near the plant I'm allergic to, but why did it get worse when I went near Usagi-chan? Whatever. It's probably nothing. I make my way back over to Haiji-kun, stearing clear of Usagi-chan. If she made my cough and sneezing worse, I'm not going anywhere near her.

" They're doing pretty well," Haiji-kun says, clearly impressed.

" Pretty well?" I ask. Most them are, well, terrible ...

" Better than they used to be," he mutters, chuckling to himself.

" Oh dear ... well, it just proves that we're great teachers," I grin, with a cough.

" Miaka-san, when school's over, go to the store and get some medicine.," Haiji-kun says firmly.

" When you say it like that, it sounds like you'll make sure I get it one way or another," I mumble.

My attention's caught when I hear a boy say," Geez, Gin-kun! Take it easy, will you?"

" Sorry, Hiroshi-san," Gin-kun laughs, helping the boy up before resuming practice.

Hiroshi-kun is doing great with Gin-kun as his partner. He can actually keep up with Gin-kun - to some degree. Gin-kun's fast, agile, lithe, almost graceful when he fights. My gold eyes go wide as I watch him fight. Where did he get this good?

" Miaka-san? Earth to Miaka-san!"

I snap out of my stupour. I can't believe I was checking him out as he fought with Hiroshi-kun! " Sorry, Haiji-kun. If you don't mind my asking, where did Gin-kun get so good at fighting?"

" Figures you'd ask that. He's a werewolf and they're a wild bunch so it'd make sense that they have a natural instinct to fight. Gin used to fight constantly during his first year. The nickname 'Mad-Dog Morioka' still sticks, even after three years," Haiji-kun says.

" Sounds like you know quite a bit about werewolves," I remark.

" I've just gotten in a few fights with a few. I've got the scars to prove it," he responds.

" Like the one on your arm?" I question, getting a glimpse at the scar peeking out under the sleeve of his gi.

" Exactly like the one of my arm," he says, pulling up his sleeve.

" It looks really deep!" I say, surprised. " Did you fight with a werewolf during a full moon?"

" Well-"

" Haiji-kun! You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed!" I scold.

" I know," he says.

" What was the werewolf's name?" I ask.

" You don't know her. She doesn't go to Youkai anymore. She hasn't gone here for two years. In fact, he used to be the captain of the karate club before me," he says.

" Name?"

" Her name was Ajibana Yuri. She was really nice, as long as you don't piss her off during a full moon," he mutters.

" Well, duh!"

" Alright class, that's enough for the day!" Kotsubo-sensei calls, ending our class. " My suggestion - go out for a run tonight and get into shape. You need to be faster and more efficient. Right, Nakjima-san? Miyamoto-san?" We both nod quickly. " Good. Now go get changed and get outta here."

" Talk to you later, Miaka-san!" Haiji-kun says brightly, walking towards the guy's changeroom.

" See ya!" I reply with a wave as I retreat to the girl's changeroom.

Once we're in there, I start to sneeze and cough uncontrollably. What is it that's making me do this? I haven't been like this since I had that allergic reaction when I was eight! Somehow, I manage to get into my skirt, shirt, and Academy blazer without coughing up my lungs. Haiji-kun was right - I need some medicine.

" What's wrong, Miaka-chan? You've been like this since gym started!" Fuyuko-chan says with concern.

" It's just a cough. Relax!" I say lightly, yanking up my skirt.

" But, I heard you and Haiji-kun talking about what you were allergic to!" She says worriedly.

" Trust me, I'm not allergic to anything on this campus," I say, buttoning up my shirt.

" But-"

" Fuyuko-chan, I'm fine! I'll just grab some cold medicine. Besides, I still need to go and pick up groceries for us," I reply while walking to the door.

" I can do it. You go grab some medicine," she says stubbornly.

" Alright. See you soon, Fuyuko-chan!" I call over my shoulder before stepping outside. Unfortunatley, once the fresh air hits my throat, I go into a fit of coughs. I can hardly breath when I'm done coughing.

" Miaka-san? Are you alright?" Gin-kun asks as he steps out of the boy's changeroom.

" F-fine!" I cough.

" Well, ya don't sound like it!" he counters.

" I am!" I reply in a wheezy voice.

" You're wheezing. Are you asthmatic?" he asks.

" No, of course not. It's nothing. I'll just go and pick up some cold medicine," I reply.

" You'll probably end up collapsing before you even get to the store," he says forwardly.

" I'm perfectly capable of walking to the store!" I reply curtly.

" If you can outrun me, of course you're perfectly capable of walking to the store! It's just-"

" My, my. Come to care for the half-breed?" Usagi-chan says, coming out of the girl's changeroom.

" Usagi! Knock it off!" Fuyuko-chan replies, stepping out behind her. I release another fit of hacking, terrible, wheezing coughs and have to grip the wall for support.

" You are so not walking to that store, Miaka-san! You're as pale as a ghost," Gin-kun warns.

" I'm fine, Gin-kun! It's just a c-" I cut myself off.

Something smells off. I sniff the air, until the most revolting, stomach-churning, sickly sweet smell hits my notrils. And it's coming from Usagi-chan. " Usagi-chan, why do you have that scent on you?"

" Oh, you mean this?" she smiles dangerously, pulling out a perfume bottle. My eyes go wide and I nearly hide behind Gin-kun. My legs seem to have frozen stiff and my heart races. " It's just perfume. Don't tell me the all-mighty Miaka is allergic to perfume!"

" D-don't spray it!" I squeak, cringing.

" Miaka-san, what's wrong?" Haiji-kun asks, jogging over to me.

" And what will happen if I do?" she asks with a smile. She must be happy she figured out what's been making me sick.

" Just don't!" I nearly screech with fear.

" You know what, Nakajima? I think I _will_." As soon as she says that, she sprays that putrid perfume on herself. I flinch and all it's made me do so far is sneeze, cough, and make me sink to the ground on my knees. I feel so dizzy ...

" Usagi!" Fuyuko-chan yells, her hand nearly snapping to the wand hidden in her gym clothes.

" What's wrong, Nakajima?" she cooes, kneeling down beside me.

" Usagi! Get that out of here! There's-" Gin-kun yells.

" Scared, Gin?" she sneers. That's right! He's a werewolf! This could very well kill him, or turn him human!

" Gin-kun! Get out of here!" I say between coughs. What if I've inhalled too much of it?

" Come on, Nakajima! Just try a pinch!" Usagi-chan says before ... before ...

Before she sprays it directly in my face.

**Fuyuko's Point of View**

" Miaka-chan!" I scream as she collapses to the ground. " Usagi, how stupid are you?"

" I-I-" she stutters.

" Be useful and go get Ruby-san!" I snap at her, before she starts scampering off.

" She's unconscious," I hear Haiji-kun say. I whip my head around and see Haiji-kun and Gin-kun crouched over Miaka-chan.

" What do we do? If she can't breath, she'll-" I say frantically.

" Fuyuko-san, calm down. You'll stress Miaka-san out," Gin-kun replies. " Haiji, search in her bag for an epinephrine shot."

" What will you do? Haiji-kun asks him.

" If we can't find one, I'll do CPR," he replies calmly.

" No way! You are not doing CPR on her!" I say.

" We won't have a choice if there's no epinephrine!" he says. " Haiji?"

" I can't find any!" he replied, panicking.

As soon as he replies, Gin-kun lays Miaka-chan flat on the ground. " Miaka-san? You can hear me, right?"

Remarkabley, she's regained consciousness and can shake her head 'yes'. " Okay. Miaka-san, I need you to get in a position where you can breath. Can you do that?"

She shakes her head again. Miaka-chan props herself up on her elbows and amazingly, can take in air.

" Oh, thank God!" I say, relieved.

" We need to find an epinephrine shot. Damn it, where the hell is Usagi?" he growls as Miaka-chan slumps to the ground, unconscious. " Damn it! Miaka-san? Hey!" Once he gets no response, he begins CPR on Miaka-chan.

I feel really bad when one of the thoughts going through my head is that Gin-kun and Miaka-chan kind of make a good couple ...

" Fuyuko-chan? What's going on?" I hear Ruby-san call over. I look over my shoulder and see a man running beside her, who keeps a stern glare on Usagi.

" It's Miaka-chan! She's having a-" I start to say before I'm cut off by the man.

" Miaka! How is she? Is she breathing?" he says frantically, rushing past me before I can even blink. Must be someone from her family. Hold on a second ... that's ...

" Teiji-sempai?" We all yell, shocked.

" Miss me?" he mutters, rooting through his bag. " Morioka-san, stop the CPR." Then he glances up at Gin-kun. " Morioka-san! Get the hell off my sister!"

" Last time I checked, I'm the only one here who knows CPR," he mutters, kneeling up.

" How long as she been inconscious?" Teiji-sempai asks, clearly pissed at Gin-kun.

" About a minute. I started doing CPR when she didn't respond," Gin-kun says, equally pissed with Teiji-sempai.

" Alright. Give Miaka some space," he instructs, moving one of her legs. He winces. " Damn, Tama-chan was right, these skirts are too short. Morioka-san, run and go get emergency services. Where'd he go?"

" He's already left before you said anything," Haiji-kun mutters.

" Good," he says, making a fist on her mid-thigh. He bites off the cap and then stabs the shot hard into her thigh. I wince; it looks bloody painful! He leaves it in there for what seems like forever, but when he does remove it, it seems painfully slow. He begins to massage where he pushed the shot, and as he does so, Miaka-chan opens her eyes.

" Miaka-chan!" Haiji-kun and I cry out.

" Teiji-sempai! Help's on the way," Gin-kun says, appearing out of thin air beside me.

" Good. Now," he says, turning beside Ruby-san, who is keeping strict watch on Usagi," Who was the bitch who sprayed _wolfsbane_ in my sister's face?"

" She said she wanted to see what my perfume smelled like!" she protests.

" You're unbelievable, Usagi," Haiji-kun glares. " You lie about something like this ..."

" Do you know how bloody dangerous that is?" Teiji-sempai yells at her. " When someone's allergic to something as dangerous as wolfsbane, you don't spray it! You know as well as I do that Morioka-san's a werewolf! You could very well killed him and Miaka!"

" Not to mention that wolfsbane, which is also known as monk's wood, is poisionous. It's commonly used by assasins. It's bad enough if you don't have an allergy, it can kill you if you eat it! For a werewolf, it would hurt like hell and could possibly kill them!" I say angrily.

" Well, I didn't know the mutt was a werewolf!" she protests.

" Miaka is not a werewolf, just like me! You know that there is another werewolf here and you should know that wolfsbane is lethal to other kinds of monsters. You're lucky if you don't get Iwate-san and Haiji-san killed!" Teiji-sempai snarls. " _And don't you dare call my sister a mutt."_

_" _Sir, we'll need you to back up so we can get her onto a stretcher," a man in a uniform says.

" Usagi, I'll need you to come with me to the Headmaster's office," Ruby-san says, walking away with Usagi. She sends a poisionous glare over towards us as well, but quickly looks away as she catches Teiji-sempai's glare.

" Who else was around when the wolfsbane was sprayed?" the man asks, as Miaka enters the ambulance.

" They all were," Teiji-sempai says, looking over at us. " Morioka-san, you all right?"

" Considering that little speech you gave about how bad wolfsbane is for werewolves," he says with a shallow breath," I'm definatley not okay."

" We need to get these students to poision rehabilitation. Now."

**You better be happy. I should be studying and NOT writing fanfiction.**

**Well, I wanted Miaka to have a few more minor problems besides Fairy Tale and Kalua and Akau and Gyokuro. In the original plans, I wanted her to have an allergy. So ...**

**Why not wolfsbane (aka, monks' wood)? It was used to purify werewolves and it's poisionous and is used by assasin's. So, imagine you were a werewolf: wolfsbane isn't only poisionous, but it could kill you. Now Imagine you're Miaka: you're a werewolf AND you have an anaphylactic reaction to WOLFSBANE!**

**It's like Moka being allergic to water!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews keep me going and if I don't get reviews, I might just end up in ANOTHER ambulance. Ambulances suck, so REVIEW!**


	7. Peony

" Are you done yelling at me yet, Teiji?"

" Hell no, I'm just getting started! You went over the things you packed, you were suppoed to make sure you had your damn medicine! If mom hadn't been in your room and had seen your epinephrine shot, you would be dead right now! Damn it, Miaka! How could you be so careless? Now we've got to order the medicine from China! China!Why didn't you just run away from Usagi? You're the fastest student in the school! "

" Sir, I need to ask you to keep your voice down."

Ever since I've regained consciousness, Teiji's been yelling at me. Mainly about how stupid I was to forget my epi pen one my bedside table. Also about how careless I was. There was even a five-minute segment about Gin-kun giving me CPR. I nearly fainted when Teiji said that. They made him leave so I could get my heart rate under control. They've also reminded Teiji about the condition two of the patients are in (and by patients, she was referring to Gin-kun and myself).

Gin-kun is currently asleep in the bed beside mine. Fuyuko-chan and Haiji-kun were cleared from a poisionous dosage of wolfsbane. But, because we're both werewolves, we're in critical condition. The good thing is, those who have heard about the incident assumer I couldn't be a werewolf, because of my allergic reaction. I'm the only reported case of a werewolf having an anaphlyctic allergic reaction to wolfsbane, so the facts would be against me being a werewolf. That is, if you didn't know I was, in fact, a werewolf.

I feel terrible for Gin-kun. I overheard the doctor saying to Mikogami-sama and Ruby-san that Gin-kun had had brief heart failure when they rushed us both in. He's fine now, but he must be in pain from his expression. I'm just happy Usagi-chan didn't end up killing him from the spray.

I also overheard the doctor saying to Teiji that I had had heart failure. Several times.

I heard from Teiji that Usagi-chan had a out of school suspension for bringing an illegal substance onto school grounds. Also for potentionally poisioning two students and nearly killing two others with that substance. She's suspended for a full month. Teiji's thinking of taking this to court but he isn't because it probably wouldn't stick as an important case.

" Fine! But damn it, Miaka! How stupid are you?" he hisses. I'm just glad that he isn't transforming. He has a habit of doing that when he's angry.

" I'm sorry, Teiji!" I whimper, biting my lip. I will not cry, I will not cry ... I don't take it well when I'm yelled at for hours.

He sighs and sits down on the edge of my bed, holding my hand. " I just want you to be more careful, alright? I don't want to end up being an only child. Besides, I'd miss Tama-chan and Suzume-chan coming by every morning at five in the morning, waiting for you to get up."

I giggle. I remember they used to do that. The only reason they stopped was because I said I'd get a restraining order. I'm not a morning person. Especially at five in the morning.

" I should mention that I called mom and dad-" Teiji starts to say.

" Teiji, you moron! Why the he-" I start yelling at him, before my voice cracks and I start coughing again.

" They are your parents, Miaka. They should know whether or not their daughter almost dies!" Teiji replies, folding his arms across his chest. " They won't come to see you at Youkai if you don't want them to, but they want to talk to you over the phone. At the very least."

I relax. " Alright. I don't want them here."

" And why not?"

" Because father's from one of the founding families! I don't want any more publicity," I reply.

" When I was your age, I was an attention-hog. I'd love it if dad showed up," he chuckles to himself.

" I'm, like, the opposite of you Teiji. That much is clear," I mutter. " I'll give them a call tomorrow, so I can sleep on it."

" Out of all the nights you get sprayed with wolfsbane, it had to be-"

" Teiji! Do not start this again or I swear I'm going to come over and kick you! Hard," I growl. I tend to get grouchy if people pester me too much.

" Miaka-chan! You sound like your better!" Fuyuko-chan says, bouncing in with her Academy outfit and black hair tied up in a high pony tail. She was lucky - she's not stuck in bed and missing school.

Her and Haiji-kun weren't poisioned, luckily. They were kept overnight, but they were released before class started.

Speaking of Haiji-kun, he trails in right behind Fuyuko-chan and behind him, Moka-chan. I bolt upright at the sight of the trio. If only Gin-kun was awake to visit with them with me ...

" Miaka-sama! Are you okay? I heard about the wolfsbane and everything! How dare Usagi-chan? I'm glad she's suspended! You're allergic to it! But you're alright!" Moka-chan babbles and she hugs me.

" M-Moka-chan! You're crushing me!" I squeak. She instantly lets go and launches herself away from me.

" Sorry! I'm so sorry, Miaka-sama!" she apologizes.

" It's nice to see you, Moka-san," Teiji says, smiling. He hates Kokoa, Kalua, and Akua, but adores Moka. Funny how that works out between us.

" You too, Teiji-sama!" she says brightly. " Is Gin-sempai alright?"

" He should be fine," Teiji mutters gruffly, folding his arms and glaring at Gin-kun. Teiji, you're hopeless ...

" Anyway, how are you, Miaka-san?" Haiji-kun says, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

" Honestly, I'm miserable," I say truthfully," I'm tired, my head hurts, my legs are killing me, and the only upside is kicking Teiji once I'm out of here."

" Better run, Teiji-sempai," Haiji-kun chuckles. " Well, you'll have something to look forward to until you're better."

" Oh please," Teiji mutters. " I'm just going to step out for a second," he says, walking out the door. " Oh, and Haiji-san? I thought you were a lolicon karate captain."

" Are you insulting karate?" we both say in unison.

" No, I'm just saying that-"

" Teiji, I think I have heard enough of you for one day," I interrupt him. I quickly stand up and send a vaccum punch in his direction, which boots him out the door. The door adds a quiant slam to wrap it all up. before I sit down again. " No one gets away with insulting it."

" You're as vengeful as Haiji-kun!" Fuyuko-chan gasps.

" Have you heard my brother yelling at me for the entire day? If I hear one more word out of him, he'll regret messing with a karate champion," I say darkly.

" What was he yelling at you for?" Haiji-kun asks.

" Forgeting my medicine. You honestly couldn't hear it?"

" No. I was too busy worrying about you," he replies, smiling. About me? Really? That's so thoughtful of him! It's one of the few things that have brightened up my day. I grin ear to ear, as does he.

" That's sweet of you, Haiji-kun," I reply in a bright tone.

" I couldn't help it. Especially if someone like you has a reaction like that," he says.

" Yes, but it's nice that you thought of me," I say.

" Which reminds me," he says, rummaging around in his pocket," I have something for you."

" You didn't need to get me anything," I say sweetly. It was so kind of him to think of me. I might just have to make it up to him somehow.

" Well, it's from the three of us. Fuyuko-san, Moka-san, and myself. Fuyuko-san said I should give them to you," he says, pulling out three single flowers.

One of them is a beautiful, elegant rose, with its dangerous spikes jutting out from the stem. The second, a pale blue pansie flower with frills and twists. The last, a bright, happy peony flower with pale and dark shades of pink streaking every petal, accompanied by a glorious and proud green stem.

" We weren't quite sure which kind of flower was your favourite and we wanted to make sure nothing was poisionous," Fuyuko-chan says quickly as I gap at them.

" I absolutley adore them!" I say, taking the flowers in my hand. " Moka-chan, did you pick the peony?"

" No, I picked the rose," she says brightly. " It smelt really sweet and I thought you would like something like that!"

" I love it, Moka-chan! Peonies are my favourite flower though, especially ones like this," I say, sniffing it tentaviley.

" Haiji-kun got that one for you," Fuyuko-chan giggles.

" Really?" I say, surprised. Haiji-kun? How'd he guess? " How'd you choose it?" I ask.

" Well, after your two friends giggling over there," he says, pointing to Moka-chan and Fuyuko-chan. " Got me to come with them to the shop, I walked past that flower. The shades of pink reminded me of you. Out of the whole bouquet, that was the only flower as unique as you," he finishes smiling.

" That's incredibly sweet of you," I say, blushing. Does he really think I'm that unique?

" I just tried to brighten up your day," he grins," I'm glad it worked."

" Me too!" I say, taking another sniff of the flowers. " Fuyuko-chan, I love the pansie!"

" Thanks! I didn't know what your favourite colour or favourite flower was, but everyone likes blue!" she says in a bubbly voice.

" True. My favourite colour's red, just for the record," I smile.

" As red as Tsukune's blood?" Moka-chan asks.

" No, just a normal red. Lighter than Tsukune-kun's blood," I joke. " Speaking of blood, Moka-chan, your sister is going to get hurt if she keep fighting with Teiji," I remark as I hear her getting frustrated and the swish of air as she swings her weapon.

" Teiji-sama won't hurt Kokoa. Would he?" she asks.

" Nah. Just don't insult him or his girlfriend and you should live," I kid.

" Who's he dating now?" Moka-chan asks.

" Yuri-chan. For five years."

" I wish her luck," Moka-chan says grimly.

" Just because Teiji's a pervert doesn't mean he's- actually, it does mean that he's that bad," I mutter.

" Hold on," Haiji-kun interrupts," Ajibana Yuri? As in the old karate captain, Ajibana Yuri?"

" See? I do know her," I wink at him.

" Can you beat her in a fight?" he asks.

" Totally," I reply, laughing. His smirk melts off his face.

" You can be slightly scary, Miaka-san," he shudders.

" I don't like it when people think of me as scary. The kind I am gets to much bad credit for it," I reply sadly. Even though he doesn't know I'm a werewolf, it still makes me sad when people say I'm scary. It's the humans and their stupid horror movies.

" Sorry," he apologizes, checking the clock. " I should go. The third-year karate members are meeting up and it should start any minute."

" Of course! Have fun," I say with a smile.

" We should go too," Fuyuko-chan says. " I'm meeting up with a tutor and-"

" And I have to go inform the newspaper club about Gin-sempai," Moka-chan says," But, I'll come to visit you tomorrow!"

" I think I'll be out of here by tomorrow!"

The nurse peeks her head around the corner. " Not until the tests come back you don't!" I sigh.

" We'll all come by and see you tomorrow! Promise!" Fuyuko-chan says sincerley.

" We'll even kick Tejii-sempai out so he doesn't annoy you," Haiji-kun offers.

" It's fine," I chuckle as they leave. But then, something makes me call out. "Haiji-kun!"

He pokes his head back in. " What is it, Miaka-san?" he asks with those bright eyes of his.

Oh, what was I even going to say? I don't even remember! My mouth hangs open, as dry as sandpaper, before I finally snap it shut. " Uh, nothing, nevermind! See you tomorrow!"

" See you!" he waves and heads down the hall.

If I could, I would beat myself up ... What was with calling out Haiji-kun's name without having anything to say? I feel like such an idiot, like a girl speaking to her crush for the first time. But, I don't even like Haiji-kun like that. How could I? I've known him for a bloody three days!

Maybe I'm just going insane from hanging out with my big brother the entire day ...

**Hallelujah! It's up! I speed-wrote so I could finish this because I just got back from getting my bloodwork done and I'm too tired to study ... Now, I'm ready to roll!**

**I'll try to update when I can, but school's being a real b*tch and out to ruin my life ... oi ...**

**So, after LadyxAbsinthe brought to my attention that they were wondering if there were going to be more HaijiXMiaka scenes ... I nearly kicked myself when I forgot Haiji! I'm a freakin' Haiji fangirl (as well as a Ginei one) so I can't believe I nearly forgot! Sorry HaijiXMiaka fans!**

**I'll try and balance it out! If I'm missing something don't be afraid to POLITELY mention it!**

**In the meantime, I'm actually going to a university on an enrichment studies program, so it might be a week before I post anything. I have two weeks worth of it, but one's next week and the other is at the end of February. I hope to get up to chapter ten atleast.**

**REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME GOING! **

**LITERALLY ...**


	8. Run Miaka Run!

Finally! After three days of twenty-four hour supervision (I mean it literally - there was someone constantly watching me) I can get outta here! Gin-kun was lucky, he got out of here on day two. I was actually really surprised! But of course - give him a bottle of pills and he walks out the door and gets right back to peeping ...

Gladly, my tests came back positive. There isn't anything in my system from the wolfsbane intoxication and as long as I take these tiny, multicoloured pills twice a day for two weeks, I should be alright. But I have to take it easy in gym though and if anything hurts, I need to get to the infirmary immediatley.

Atleast I can make it to my last two classes: math and gym. Thank God!

" Hey, Miaka. Here's your uniform!" Teji says, tossing my uniform over.

" Thanks! Okay, I've got my epi pen, my pills, clothes, school stuff!" I say," You can go home now, Teiji!"

" Are you sick of me?" he says with mock sadness.

" Yes! Lord, yes! I've been around you for over seventy-two hours! I'm going insane!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air at my last statement.

" Just wait until math starts," Teiji murmurs with a chuckle.

" What are you mumbling about?" I ask.

" Nothing, nothing. You'll figure it out when you get there," he says. He extends his arms. " No hug for your big brother?"

" Fine," I say stubbornly. I was going to hug him anyway before he left. Although he drives me to the point of a psychotic break sometimes, it's nice to have him here. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me tightly, but then quickly lets go of me.

" I'll talk to you next time you call, alright?" he says.

" Yeah! Just don't let Suzume-chan and Tama-chan fight over the phone," I reply, recalling the last conversation I had with them (the one where I was accused of dating Gin-kun).

" Also, no dating," he says seriously.

" Teiji! I am seventeen years old and will be eighteen in the summer! An adult!" I protest. Another bad thing about being stuck with Teiji for over seventy-two hours - he keeps bringing up the subject of no dating. Which turned into teen pregnancy, then turned into drugs and alcohol and then that's where I kicked him to get him to shut up.

There's really no easy way to deal with my big brother.

" Yeah, yeah, just looking out for the baby off the family!" he teases, patting my head. I hate it when people call me the baby of the family! I mean, yeah, it's true and all but I hate it! Even Suzume-chan started calling me it. Although we only do that if we get in a small fight. Hardly ever, thank God!

" Stop it! What if people started calling me that here? I'd be so embarassed!" I say, flushing madly.

" Calm down, freak! So what? It's a _nickname_. It's not gonna kill you!" Teiji says, rolling his eyes. Easy for him to say, he was the popular one. " Be careful, alright?"

" Of course!" I say, smiling. " Is Tsutomo-kun opening a portal for you?"

" Yeah, he's coming here to come and get me," he says. " Remember, new medicine will be coming here every three months and Ruby-san will notify you when it arrives. For the love of God, do not forget!"

" I won't! Hey, Tsutomo-kun!" I say before he walks in the room.

" You know, that sensing ability of your is starting to freak me out, Miaka-chan," he mumbles, running a hand through his messy, blond hair.

" Glad to see you too!" I joke.

" Ready to go, Teiji?" he asks, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door sill.

" Yeah," he says, before giving me a quick hug. " Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

" I believe the correct phrase is 'Don't kill anyone'," Tsutomo-kun jokes.

" That's so funny!" I say sarcastically. " I wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

" Tell that to Haiji," Teiji mutters before giving me one more hug, waving, then walking out the door. He's gone ... just like that ... I can't help but miss him already.

I don't have time to miss Teiji, I've got to get ready before music class!

I make a mad dash to Hydra Hall, nearly knocking over a couple of freshmen and getting yelled at by the nurse to take it easy. Not a chance!

I never thought I'd say this, but it feels great to be in my messy dorm room! Wait, when did it get this messy? Oh, Fuyuko-chan, you're hopeless when it comes to cleaning. I'll clean it tomorrow, since it's Sunday and we get the day off.

Grabbing my uniform, my music case containing my flute (I usually sneak off and play it alone), and my bag with the copper chain, I shove my feet into my shoes. I lock the door behind me and head down the stairs, nearly falling down the flight of stairs again.

Thankfully, I make it down in one piece.

I never thought I'd ever think this, but it feels great to walk again! They wouldn't let me walk or run in the infirmary (which drives werewolves like me insane). It feels great to have the sun on my skin again. I stop and stretch, smiling at the sky. It really is a great day when you get out of the infirmary and the sun is shining down on you!

And, even better! The coffee shop is open! I've been craving a nice, steamy hot cup of black coffee, loaded with milk and sugar!

" Hey, Miaka-sempai!" The girl running the stand greets. " I heard you were in the infrimary!"

" Yeah," I laugh," First week at Youkai and I'm already in the infirmary! Anyway, one large coffee to go with milk and sugar?"

" You got it!" She says, quickly pouring my coffee. " Here you go!"

" Thanks!" I grin, sniffing in the delicious aroma. It's been too long ... Is it possible I'm addicted? No, not addicted, just craving.

" Miaka-sempai, if you don't mind me asking, why were you in the infirmary?" she asks with bright eyes.

" Oh, it's nothing! Thanks for the coffee!" I say quickly walking away.

Should I have said something? Or would that make me seem, you know, rumour-spreader-ish? How can I put this? Snobbish?

I quickly check my watch. I've got another five minutes to get there. I'll just take it easy. Sitting down on a bench, I sip my coffee, letting the warmth slip down my throat. It feels wonderful!

" Miaka-chan!" I hear Fuyuko-chan yell at me, running as fast as her legs will let her.

" You act like you're running for your life!" I smirk, taking another drink of my coffee.

" I'm telling you that you should be running!" she says, her eyes narrowing. "Have you honestly not read any posters?"

" Posters?" I ask, " For what?"

" You'll find out from Gin-kun and Haiji-kun," she says pointing over my shoulder. I look over and see them running toward me.

" Miaka-san!" They both call out, running even faster, Gin tripping Haiji.

Then I see the poster on the pole behind me.

It's a really great thing I can run without spilling my coffee.

_**Message To Students: The Ban On Club Recruiting Has Been Lifted! Booths Will Be Open After School On Friday! Best Of Luck!**_

**I just wanted this over and done with. It's up. Nothing special, just a little filler :)**

**REVIEW DAMMIT**


	9. Articles And Compliments

" Fuyuko-chan! Open the door!" I scream, banging on the door. " That's it!" I say running to the opposite end of the hall. If I run with enough force, I'll bust that door off the hinges! I start towards the door letting my legs carry me. Sadly, as I'm about to hit the door, Fuyuko-chan finally decides to open it ...

I don't realize that she's opened the door, so I can hardly stop myself from skidding to a stop in front of our kitchen. I wish I could learn to stop quickly ... a sad lesson I figure I should learn as I run straight into the table, tripping over myself and hitting tile floor.

" Miaka-chan, you alright?" she manages to get out before laughing.

" It isn't funny!" I protest, pulling one of the wooden chairs off of me.

" It is though!" she giggles," You have the best and worst luck on the planet!"

It's true ... stupid teachers with their stupid clubs and stupid bans and recruiting ... And stupid me for showing off! Stupid Miaka! Stupid new kid! Stupid mutt!

" Shut up," I say gruffly, walking into our living room across the kitchen and swinging my bag into a chair, plopping down on top of it.

" I'll admitt, I'm a little jealous, Miaka-chan. To have all those people following you, begging for you to acknowledge them. It's like you're a goddess! " She fantisezes. One thing I've discovered about my room mate: she's vain.

" Half of them scare me!" I admitt, brushing my bangs to the side, " And I'm more concerned that Gin-kun and Haiji-kun are a little too determined to get me to join their clubs."

" Well, you're interested in karate and newspaper writing, right?" she asks.

" I like doing it, but day after day? When it's something I'm already good at?" I ask, bored. " I think I would die of boredom." Maybe, if I don't end up joining either club I can ask to volunteer at both their clubs once in a while. Like if Gin-kun needed someone to fill in an article, or if Haiji-kun needed someone to help train students who haven't done karate before.

" Okay then, what's something you want to do?" Fuyuko-chan asks me.

" Well, I'm interested in the arts," I say, fidgeting in my chair, the woolly material scratching my legs.

" Like, dancing?" she asks, sitting cross-legged across from me, beside our coffee table.

" I've already done dancing. Even a little cheerleading. But it isn't really something I would like to do day-in and day-out," I reply.

" You were a cheerleader?" she asks, even more intrigued.

" No, but I can do the basics. My friend, Suzume-chan, did cheerleading and my other friend, Tama-chan and I did dance. Although, I'm far more interested in figure skating," I say to her enthusiastic face.

She smirks. " I have an idea!" She says, running to the telephone, her black pony tail bobbing back and forth.

" What?" I say, trailing after her, smoothing down my skirt.

" You'll see!" She says, dialing a number into the phone. A few seconds later, she says," Hi, Hiroshi-kun! Nothing much, you? So, anyway, the reason I called is because I was wondering, does the skate club need a new member? No, not for me. Someone I know was interested. Yes, it's Miaka-chan ... But ssh! Don't tell anyone! She was just thinking about it ... Yeah, you two can meet over coffee. Alright! Thanks Hiroshi-kun!"

" You couldn't even get my consent first," I sigh, going into my room.

" You can skate, right?" she calls to me.

" Yeah, but I haven't done figure skating in years," I mumble, closing my door. And as that scent hits my nose, I turn the lock. " I'm not here, Fuyuko-chan!" I call to her as the doorbell rings, diving into a corner of my purple room. I land on a pile of clothes that I haven't put away yet, using a blanket to cover every inch of my body.

Yes, it's _that _bad.

" Hi, Gin-kun!" Fuyuko-chan says as she opens the door. You see why I'm hiding!

" Hey! Say, is Miaka-san here?" He asks. I can hear him sniffing the air! Thankfully, the entire apartment is covered in my scent. On another note, werewolves can track fresher scents. Why did he have to be a werewolf?

" Yeah, but she's asleep," she lies. Fuyuko-chan, thank you!

" Could you tell her when she wakes up that I still need the article from her?" he asks.

" Sure! See you!" she says, shutting the door before he says anything else. She creeps on the tiled floor to enter my room. " Miaka-chan!" she whispers, " Gin-kun is gone!"

I poke my head from under my blanket. " Are you sure, Fuyuko-chan?" I ask her.

" One hundred percent!" she says. I believe her too, until I hear the knock on my window. I force my head more out of the blanket, craning my neck to see who it is who's knocking. When my eye's meet with Gin-kun's he does a small wave with his hand. I do a small wave back, internally groaning.

He is way too determined. He opens the window and says," Hey, Miaka-san. Hate to be a bother, but do you have that article you mentioned over coffee?"

I sigh. " Sorry, Gin-kun, but my laptop hasn't been working lately."

He points to my desk. "Then why is it on?" Crap, I never turned it off!

" Well, um, you see ... the printer won't print anything because the wireless printing is messed!" I lie through my teeth. It's all working perfectly, but he's already on my case about eveything else. In fact, he's on the verge of being extremely clingy. But not as clingy as Haiji-kun. I swear, Haiji-kun is stalking me!

" Then, how about you give me one of your articles in the scrapbook on your bed," he says, nodding to my bed.

I'll just give him an article I didn't write. I'm not sure if this is the book with the articles I've written or the one's from the paper about my family, but if it gets him off my case for a while, why not? " Sure," I sigh, relieved. I pull open the book and grab the first article I see. " Here," I say, handing him the article. His warm fingertips brush my fingers as he takes the article from me.

" Thank you, Miaka-san! I'll reserve a spot for you in the club!" He says, dissapearing from my window. I hate it when he's cocky like that. I mean, it's a nice quality, but he's overdoing it just a little.

" Miaka-chan, how many articles did you give him?" Fuyuko-chan asks me.

" One, why?" I ask.

" Because I think you gave him two," she replies, pointing to my book. " There were two articles on this page. They aren't there anymore. You gave Gin-kun both of them!"

" Are you serious?" I yelp, exmaining the book. She's right, they're both gone! " Crap!" I yell, jumping out the window to run to Gin-kun's dorm.

The problem is that one of those articles had something that could potentially show him the true reason why I'm at Youkai. I've already endangered myself enough. It's an article about how my family has been linked to some missing monsters. Most of them vampire. Some are sirens, the rest are shapeshifters or doppelgängers.

I see Gin-kun stopping to glance at the sheet. From here, I can tell that the one he's starting to read is the on about the missing monsters. I can't let him read it! I let my legs carry me even faster (now I'm thankful these skirts are shorter, it's kind of like running in shorts) and run, planning to just run into him. He's able to sense me and turns on a slight angle, so, like the chairs and table I first encountered upon my arrival to my room, a skid right past him. I yell from surprise, trying to stop my feet but end up tripping over them instead. I hit the ground with a grunt, my hands scarping the pavement. It isn't painful, but the skin over my palm is mainly shredded from the slide against the rough surface. They're far better off then my knees, which are scrapped and even bleeding a little. Atleast werewolves heal fast!

I get up off the ground quickly and march right up to him, extending my hand expecting him to hand it over without a fuss." Gin-kun, I need that article!" I say, my voice cracking as I say the final word. He grins.

" Why? Is it something important?" He says, pretending to examine the article and chuckling at my feeble attempts to grab the article. He's just holding it an arms reach away from me!

" Morioka, I said to hand it over," I growl.

" Oh-ho-ho! Morioka?" He laughs," Someone's getting a little testy!"

" Give it to me!" I say, jumping to grab it from his extended hand. A swing my arms, trying to grab it and everytime he just keeps it less than an inch away. " Ginei!" I yell in frustration, jumping onto his back to grab it from behind.

" Miaka-sama? What are you doing to Gin-sempai?" Moka-chan asks worridly coming up behind the lampost to my right with Aono-san and another girl with blue hair and a busty body. Succubus, definatley. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

" That's a good question!" Aono-san says, blushing madly.

" Getting my article ba-AAH!" I start to say, but am interrupted as I fall to the grown as Gin-kun jumps away from me. As I regain my balance, I see Gin-kun speeding off into the sunset. " GET BACK HERE YOU DOG!" I yell, charging after him.

As we chase each other, hurtling over benches and kissing couples (I was running and when I jumped over the bench, I kind of accidently hit one of them with my shoe), one thought enters my mind - I am ruined if Gin-kun reads that article! Not only is it about my family supposedly "kidnapping" these monsters, it's about the Nakajima involvement in Fairy Tale and the connection between the disapearences and Fairy Tale. Knowing a werewolf, he won't be able to keep his mouth shut. Werewolves gossip like old ladies!

He takes a sharp turn into an ally at Preternatural Street, the hot spot at Youkai for students to hang out. Fuyuko-chan wants us to go and see this new werewolf horror flick that's out (I personally like them, they're good comedies!). As he rounds the corner, I'm in luck. It's a dead end.

" Gin-kun, give me the article in your right hand. I won't need to hurt you if you just hand it over," I say slowly, as if speaking to a child. For all I know, he's as stubborn as a child.

He smirks, as if he's won a huge prize. " Huh, I'm not sure if I should hand it over," he says with a smile in his voice.

" We can do this the easy way, or the Miaka way," I say, folding my arms across my chest.

" I kind of want to see the Miaka-san way," he says in a silky voice, flashing me a set of white teeth. Uh, did he just flirt with me?

" Fine!" I say pointedly. This is the look the usually gets me what I want and what gets me out of trouble. Oh yes, I mean_ that _look. The puppy dog look, but with the advantage of a short skirt, a slightly low-cut blouse, and a perverted werewolf. Honestly, if anyone could see us right now, they'd think this was something out of an ecchi anime.

I stand shoulder with the part and clasp my hands together placing the right on top of my waist. This is probably the only other moment that I'm glad these shirts are rather tight. The blazer works well too. Male werewolves just love it when you tack on "-sama" to the end of their name. Well, I know he'd be twice as, well, perveted-ish and stalker-ish towards me if I do, so I'm sticking with adding "-kun".

" Please, Gin-kun?" I say, my eyes becoming wetter and I jut my lower lip out a little. The smirk on his face has completley melted off his face and he's left looking kind of, well, dumbfounded. Ah, the miracle of the puppy dog face!

" Uh, w-well ... um," he tries to get out. If I wasn't so determined, I'd probably end up laughing! It's kind of funny how he looks so lost! I get it that this face I'm doing is really cute and hardly anyone can say no to it, but Gin-kun's reaction is one of pure confusion. I've seen people deliberate, but he's just totally shocked from my look! I'm not even exceptionally pretty, but from the look of dumbfoundedness I'm getting from him, I think I can think otherwise.

" You can keep the one, but all I need is the one in your right hand," I say, stopping the face and start smiling.

He snaps out of his confusion. " Alright, but I'm keeping the article in my left," he says, giving me the article in his right. I nearly sigh in relief. It was a close call! Then again, why did I even keep that article? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to track what people perceive of my family. Also to put rumours to rest.

I clasp the article in my hands. " Thanks so much, Gin-kun!" I say, beaming at him. I watch him with keen eyes as he examines the article I've given.

" Is this article based off an experience you've had," he says to me, madly scanning the article.

" Which article are you reading?" I ask, because even though I tried giving him an article I didn't write, the second one may actually be one I've written.

" The one about teenage drinking and drug use," he says.

" It's not very good," I say quickly. In my opinion, it's the worst thing I've ever written," I wrote it when I first started writing and it's really biased and my grammar was really bad and-"

" Miaka-san, it's good," he smiles, handing me back the other article," It's not that biased, but when you write, unless it's an editorial, don't state yourself, just the facts. If you wrote it that long ago, I would love to read what you're able to write now."

" That's kind of you to say," I say with a gentle blush. I'm almost never complimented on my writing. Everyone in my family is more into athletics, as am I, but not a lot of people have commented on my writing. It's a nice feeling to be praised in something you love to do.

It's also great when it's one of your friends that are boys compliment it.

**How long has it been since I've updated? A month? Half of a month? A couple of weeks? Sorry people, time just got away from me! Sorry, HaijixMiaka people, it was Gin's moment to shine. Haiji will probably make an appearance in the next chapter. That's for certain, although I might get Gin to crash the moment ... or Kokoa. Haven't decided yet!**

**Also, next chapter will kind of be a two-parter, so when I do my little accent thingy between paragraphs, it means we're skipping to the next day or later in the day. I'm still making the plans for it.**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY! I have an account on DeviantART called Banfan45. And I've got Miaka art on there! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS - No one attack me if you see a picture of Gin and another person ;D Hehehe ... **


	10. Lovin' The Byline!

You know what I loved about homeschooling? I got saturdays and sundays off. Here, I just get Sunday. I miss homeschooling and all the vacation time.

" Hey, Miaka-chan, you still up for that movie?" Fuyuko-chan asks coming out of her room, her black hair a mess.

" How could you possibly still be in bed at this hour? It's eleven in the morning!" I say, closing my novel. I've been awake since six the the morning, taken a shower, cleaned my room, cleaned the house, and made lunch. She isn't even out of her pajamas!

" Well, not all of us can be up at insane hours like six in the morning!" she snaps. Fuyuko-chan isn't a morning person. Probably has an AB blood type.

" Whatever. In answer to your question, Fuyuko-chan, maybe. I wanted to take a look around Yokai. Alone," I add. I wanted to figure out how those attackers have been moving around. I stand up and look around outside, seeing several medical specialists crowding around a set of students. Fuyuko-chan follows me to the window, gasping as she sees the sight of all the people surrounding the students and medics.

" They came this close to our hall?" She says with a quiver in her voice.

" Yeah. Apparently this happened before I was even up," I mumble.

" Miaka-chan, don't go off alone!" Fuyuko-chan begs.

" I'll be fine. S-class, remember?" I say, winking. She already knows I'm a werewolf, I'm allowed to use puns and references.

" Just stay safe," she sighs, clearly understanding that I'd come out winning the arguement anyway. " When were you thinking of going?"

In answer, a grab my pack shoving some dry foods, water, and a thermos containing my lunch. "I was planning on leaving as soon as you got up. There's some rice in the pot, in case you're hungry," I say with a smile. Well, if she didn't get up before lunch, I had planned to make her some rice. Roomates do the stuff sometimes, right? Besides I was raised with manners and my moms' drilled it into me that I should do small things that can change someone's day. Making rice for Fuyuko-chan? It's a pretty simple way.

" Really? Thanks!" she says, clearly grateful. My roomate is really lazy, maybe I should have made her make food. I smile in return and put on my shoes, saying goodbye, then walking down the staurs of Hyrda Hall.

Sadly, for my sensitive hearing, there's a lot of commotion outside, more from the ever-growing crowd of students than anything else. A few first-year girls turn around as they hear me coming and they quickly take in what I'm wearing: simple shorts that end mid-thigh, a plaid red t-shirt, nothing extraordinary. They must think so to because they give me a look of disaproval before turning their attention back to the crime scene.

I know I shouldn't let their looks get to me, but it does. What's wrong with me? Is my clothing choice not fitting their standards? I mean, yes, it's plaid and some people hate it, but as for myself, I love it. As does my grandfather and my uncle and my brother and my cousin, Takashi. Maybe it's because mainly the guys I know where plaid. I notice Gin-kun taking photos - he must be having a field day with this new scoop ... And then I see why they looked so disaprovingly. Gin-kun's wearing a near identical shirt! What are the odds? From the look I'm getting as I walk by the crowd, I can see this doesn't help those rumours of Gin-kun and I.

As much as I hate to admitt it I really hate it when people look at me like some freak. Well, I'm obviously different and all, but a freak? I normally have a strong self-esteem, but this takes a blow to it as I realize that a lot of people here probably think of me as some slut.

Too caught up in my thoughts, I've realized I've ended up in the thick woods around Youkai. How'd that happen? I must have been worrying over what people would think. But, this is exactly where I wanted to end up. As I see the rough terrain before me, I'm glad I chose to wear my hiking boots. Werewolves are built for the woods but I have an extremely bad habit of tripping over things. Is it even possible for a werewolf to be accident prone?

I shake my head, clearing my head. I came in her for a purpose - To find out how the attackers are getting around Yokai. I've headed out in the direction I heard the attackers coming from when they first attacked Kokko-chan but while I walk, I'm too preoccupied thinking of my first week of Yokai.

Have I really been here for just one week? It only feels like a couple of days since I left home. I still miss it terribly though. Right now, mom would be working around the house and getting lunch ready. Dad, what would you be doing? Are you swimming or out with friends? No, it'd be Teiji that would be out. Probably with Yuri-chan and my counin, Takashi with whatever girlfriend he has now. Suzume-chan and Tama-chan are probably at home. Meanwhile I'm at Yokai. Just imagining them without me brings near tears to my eyes. I miss them so, so much ...

First day of Yokai and I completley do the opposite of a low-profile. I gave a praising speech about werewolves, I beat Gin-kun, the fastest boy at Yokai, and Haiji-kun blabs to everyone that I won the monster world karate championships. Then, I end up saving Kokko-chan and being a witness to a stabbing. Because I had to stop her bleeding, I had to take off my shirt and use it to stop her bleeding (Although, thankfully, I had my gi in my bag) which just made me the subject of gossip all across Yokai.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Usagi-chan sprayed wolfsbane in my face, causing me to have yet another near death experience. She nearly poisoned all those that were near her, and she caused Gin-kun and I to be emitted to the recovery unit for three days. Well, I got three days, he left before I did. To make matters even worse, the day I get out of the hospital is the day the club ban lifted! I still don't know what I'll do about that. I've narrowed my choices down to the newspaper club, the karate club, or the skate club. What I love about the skate club is that they do a lot of collaborating projects between the singing and dance clubs. I'm good at all three (well, maybe not singing, although my family loves it when I sing. I don't think I'm that good though) but ... What about Gin-kun and Haiji-kun?

It's bad enough I have to choose between the two of them for their clubs. I love doing both, writing and fighting and Gin-kun and Haiji-kun are both my friends. How can I possibly choose between the two? Can't I just not join a club and just volunteer at the elementary school? No, of course not, that's against the rules, but I really, really don't want to have to choose between two of my few friends at Yokai. Fuyuko-chan is with the art club, so I don't really need to worry about hurting her. In her eyes, writing and skating is like an art so if this were up to her, she'd end up picking between the newspaper club and the skate club.

Only this isn't about her choice. It's about mine. I don't want anyone to get hurt by my decision though. Would Haiji-kun and Gin-kun be understanding or hurt and shun me? I would be completley upset if they didn't want to be my friend because of the club I decided to join. I can't make them both happy though. Besides, if they were truly my friends they would be happy with my decision, right? Exactly! I could even come to a compromise with them. Maybe help out the first years with their roundhouse kick, or help with a new more interesting layout for the newspaper.

But it still doesn't make me feel any better about having to practically choose between the two club leaders.

I guess I'll have plenty of time to think about it, but until then I've got my job to do. Find out how those attackers have been hurting the students at Yokai!

**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

" Hey, did you look at the Yokai newspaper?"

" Yeah, it was so interesting! It was so detailed about the robbery group incident!"

" Ah, the boss looks kinda cute!"

" Newspaper club! How about a copy of the newspaper? It's the first issue of the semester!" Adverstises Moka-chan.

While I was out in the woods, I didn't do what I planned. I didn't find the attackers location or even get to fight them. Instead, this is how it went down: Kokoa-chan and Moka-chan went into the abandoned dungeon further in on the grounds of Yokai (the exact place I was heading towards), then Tsukune-kun (who I really should interrogate soon because I'm about eighty-five percent sure he's human) followed them in and soon after that, Kurumu-chan (the succubus I saw earlier while I was chasing down Gin-kun for taking that article on the Nakajima involvement in Fairy Tale), Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan, and Ruby-san. This lead to this huge fight and Ura-Moka-chan was released! I thought for sure I'd get a fight in with her, but she was sealed away before I could even lift my fist. I wasn't at the fight, but I felt her presence and made a run for the fight. If Ura-Moka-chan is out, I'm garunteed a good fight! The thought of fighting had nearly put a smile upon my face.

I lift up the newspaper to read the small black print. On the first page, I spy an article written by Gin-kun. As I read it, I feel an icy presence peeking out from a tree. Okay, let's see, Mizore-chan is about ten yards away, behind a tree, with her shoe peeking out from the thick brown trunk of the tree with an violet-blue eye staring into my back. And this is what I can tell without even looking up from reading his article.

His article ... It's pretty good. He's got the headline big and bold and it catches your attention. The lead paragraph gives the whole who, what, when, where, why and how scenario. It proves he knows his stuff. He's decided perfectly on the other important facts to answer the questions the reader might have, like how the attackers entered Yokai and what punishment they'll receive. The section even includes quotes from witnesses and bystanders. There's even something that I said when I helped Kokko-chan! Even if I don't want to, I can't help it ... The thought that he included a quote from me brings a smile to my face.

Apparantley, Kurumu-chan notices. She smirks and comes up to me. She says," What are you smiling about, Miaka-sempai?"

I snap my head up from reading Gin-kun's article and look at her face. I smile. " Just the entire newspaper in general. It's great! The layout is eye-catching and the articles are very in-depth."

" What about my cooking column?" she pouts. I can't help but laugh.

" Don't worry, Kurumu-chan! I'll get to it eventually, after all, I'm just on the first page," I laugh.

" Are you reading Gin-sempai's article?" young Yukari-chan asks, coming up beside Kurumu-chan.

" Just finished it actually," I say with a smile," He's a very good writer." I pick up a giggle from Kurumu-chan and Moka-chan. " What are you giggling about?"

" Oh, nothing, Miaka-sama," Moka-chan smiles. I have the sinking feeling that she's thinking something about me. And it isn't something I want to give much thought about. I usually overthink a lot of things. Like Gin-kun giving me CPR when I had my allergic reaction. Like a hero. For all I know, that made the difference between my life and my death. I still owe him one for that.

" Moka-chan, if I know you, I know you and Kurumu-san are giggling about something worthwhile," I say accusingly," And I'll find out about it!"

" You're as bad as Gin-sempai when he's chasing down a scoop!" remarks Yukari-chan.

" Except when he's chasing down a scoop, he's taking pictures of girls in the changeroom," says Mizore-chan in a quiet, icy voice, coming out from behind her tree.

" How dare he take pictures of our breasts?" Yukari-chan demands.

" Why, what do you have to worry about? You have none!" says Kurumu-chan in a sweet, but very insulting voice which sets off an arguement with her and Yukari-chan about having a chest versus not having one. A tap on my shoulder saves me from having to listen to them. I turn around and find Gin-kun's bright eyes looking into my gold eyes. The intensity from his gaze shocks me so much, that I end up tripping as I turn around.

" Whoa!" he says, saving me from crashing to the ground with one, strong arm. I can't help but look blankly and him, blushing slightly. How could I fall like that? Is it even possible to trip while turning around? Is it even possible for their to be an accident-prone werewolf like me?

" Thanks, you really saved me there," I say in a bright voice, smiling at him. As embarassing as it is to trip and nearly fall (giving almost everyone a panty-flash) I'm glad he caught me.

" No problem," he says then the both of us fully stand up. He smiles at me. " How are you, Miaka-san?"

" Terrific actually! Being dragged down by all the homework and studying and Fuyuko-chan begging me to see this new werewolf horror movie at the cinema. But other than that, I'm doing pretty well and recovering very wel!" I smile. " How are yo-?"

And before I can even say anything else, Fuyuko-chan grabs me roughly by the collar of my Yokai blazer and drags me to the coffee shop. Apparently I forgot about meeting up with Hiroshi-kun. The sight I get to take with me is the sight of a bewildered looking Gin-kun and a giggling Moka-chan.

**Gah! Suckie chapter! I AM SOOOO SORRY! *sobs* I can't write! I'm finding it so hard to write! NEXT TWO CHAPTERS I PROMISE I'M GOING TO PUT HAIJI IN IT! I might do another chapter like this, a two-parter kind of thing with Miaka touring the clubs and the Prankster monster, the one were Kokko Nakamoto goes around slashing girls uniforms to stay away from Gin. Should I make Miaka a potential victim or would that not fit her M.O.?**

**A QUESTION FOR MY READERS: What do you predict will happen in this story? Do you think any scenarios would help the MiakaxGinxHaiji friendship? What are those scenarios and why do you think that? REVIEW ANSWERING THESE QUESTIONS.**

**Until next time, I love you all for reading and reviewing! I might be a little slow at updating because I have other things I want to update and I'm starting a Hunger Games fanfiction and I'm also working on things for Anime North.**

**Also, for those who don't write articles, a byline is who wrote the article. Byline in this case is Ginei Morioka ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. April Thirtieth

You think I'd be used to making important decisions. Like deciding whether or not to fight Kalua to the death, or whether or not to fight against Fairy Tale. Or whether or not to shoot myself. Which is kind of what I feel like doing. Care to know why?

We have to choose a club in less than two days and I can't decide!

But do you really, really, really want to know what's even worse about the deadline for new club members?

The fact that registration closes on the day of Gin-kun's birthday! _Yeah, happy birthday, not joining the news club!_ How could I even say that to him? To top it all off, I don't even know what to get him! What do you even get a boy for his birthday? Well, it's Gin-kun how about a book full of stark naked women? Fuyuko-chan doesn't even know what to get him! I should ask Haiji-kun. I can do that, can't I? No, I can't!

Ever since he gave me that peony, I haven't been able to really talk to him. It was incredibly sweet what he said and what he said sent my heart fluttering out the window. How could I even start a conversation? _Hey, Haiji-kun!_ _Guess what! Not joining the karate club! See you in class_! No, I don't have the guts to do that.

What's the most important here? Joining a club, picking a present for Gin-kun, talking to Haiji-kun, or trying to figure out how to break it do them that I'm not joining the newspaper club? Or the karate club.

In frustration, I slam my forehead against the desk. I can't do this! I'd rather be fighting Akua than try to do all these things! I glance at my bag and slam my head against the desk. I forgot to do my homework too!

" My life is over!" I yell to myself, slamming my head against the desk for the third time.

Fuyuko-chan opens the door slowly, as if there's some rabid animal inside. Well, not a rabid one but an extremely confused and frustrated wolf. A wolf who doesn't know what to do about a thing! I slam my head against the desk for the fourth time.

Fuyuko-chan walks over and pulls my chair away from my desk. " Okay, Miaka-chan, take a break before you break your desk," she says, glancing at the place where I hit my head," You seem to be doing a pretty good job of breaking it too."

" Gee, thanks for the advice," I reply, walking over and flopping down on my bed. " Care to give anymore advice?" I say, holding a pillow close to my chest.

" Is it about Gin-kun's birthday?" she says, sitting in the chair I was occupying moments ago. She brushes her hair over her shoulder and turns her look to me.

" It isn't just that!" I say, sitting up," It's everything! I have to get him something, and I haven't known him long enough to have a clue what to get him for his birthday! It's his eighteenth birthday and I don't even know what to get that would be special enough. That's just the tip of the ice burg too! I don't know how to break to Gin-kun and Haiji-kun that I'm not joining either of their clubs!" I make a sound of frustration and hit myself with the pillow I've been hugging.

" Okay first off, don't kill yourself with a pillow, that won't get you anywhere," she instructs, with a giggle at the end of her sentence.

" Fuyuko-chan, I'm being serious!" I say, looking at her with serious gold eyes.

" Well, if I were you, I think that would be the least of your problems," Fuyuko-chan says, pointing to my calendar, " In two days, it's a full moon."

" What?" I say in shock, running over to my calender, flipping to the start of May. As I see the words 'FULL MOON' on my calender I let out a ear-piercing scream. This isn't happening! Not now, not the day Gin-kun turns eighteen! I always knew this would happen but ... why now?

Fuyuko-chan instinctively covers her ears with her hands. My scream even hurt my hearing, and my hearing is more sensitive than hers. " Miaka-chan! No more screaming!"

" It's a full moon ... in less than a week ..." I say in a clearly freaked out tone.

" Yeah, obviously," she says, pointing to my calender, "You have 'Full Moon' written in, like, seven different languages!" It isn't seven, my Chinese and Japanese looks identical at times.

" Why me? Why did I have to be born a werewolf?" I complain. I love being a werewolf, but a werewolf and a werewolf? At Yokai? Under a full moon? It has the potential to get violent and embarassing. I mean think about it! Werewolves are all perverts, even me (although that's a side almost no one has seen) and we're competitive and territorial. Our appetites grow closer towards the full moon, our powers grow when the moon grows. It's like a recipe for disaster!

" I think it'd be cool to be a werewolf. You're S-class! And a super-monster! I'd love to be powerful like that!" she smiles, her violet-pink eyes showing a dangerous glimmer.

" Power isn't a good thing sometimes, Fuyuko-chan," I say pointedly, " The more powerful you are, the more people admire you, the more that hate you, and the more that they want to kill you."

As I've learned from first hand experience. I am known throughout Japan because of my powerful sensing ability, an ability that allows me to sense my enemies without my eyes. Add that with my heightened senses and it makes me someone you want as an ally, not an enemy. If I'm your enemy, you'd want me dead. I'm fast, I'm good at martial arts, I'm stubborn, and I'm insightful. This is all according to my family, because I don't think I'm as powerful as they say. Although I've even been taught how to beat some powerful siren songs. Although that skill needs a lot of work, I hardly ever avoid them.

" I'm just saying it'd be cool! With all that power, and you're all a riot!" she says. Which is true, werewolves know how to have a good time and get along with almost everyone. We're just a little too perverted and a little too competitive. But we're loyal which is a trait many people value. Including me.

" I know, but we're extremely hard to get gifts for!" I say, changing the subject back to Gin-kun and what to get him.

Her face breaks into a grin. " Miaka-chan, I have an idea."

" If it involves something perverted, you can count me out," I say quickly.

" No, it's nothing perverted!" she says, shaking her head. She looks out the window. " Okay, we have about an hour until the shops close. Who knows, maybe something will catch your eye!"

" But, Fuyuko-chan, we have homework and studying!" I protest.

" Miaka-chan, you're under stress with all this club stuff! Just go out for an hour!" she says, pulling the pillow I'm hugging out of my hands and dragging me to the door. " Now, just stay to yourself and look around. Pretend you're getting stationary or something," she instructs, handing me my coat. " Finally, don't come back until the shops close! Also, check the mail too!"

Then she pushes me out the door, throwing my shoes out with me. Before I break down the door, I hear the fatal-sounding _click_ of Fuyuko-chan turning the lock.

She'll never let me in. I sigh and slide on my shoes and fasten up my red coat, then start walking to Preternatural ally. Well, I guess it's a good thing she kicked me out. Maybe I'll stop by the woods because whenever I'm in there, I feel more relaxed and calm. Although I doubt even the woods can calm me right now.

I've decided which club I'm going to be in, but I have huge regrets. I love karate and I love writing for the newspaper. It's hard enough just trying to decide. I hate decisions. What if Haiji-kun and Gin-kun decide they hate me because I'm not joining the karate club or the newspaper club? I'd feel terrible.

Okay, that's one decision out of the way. I'll just need to deal with consequences. If they were truly my friends, they'd be glad with the club I've chosen.

Task two - present for Gin-kun. This is probably going to create a lot of gossip when I give him something. But friends get things for other friends, especially if it's their birthday. Eighteen's a big year too. I've known him for about three weeks and I don't know him as well as I know Suzume-chan and Tama-chan. But that's different, I've grown up with them. I think I'll just have to go with the werewolf stereotype.

We're very outdoorsy. Lock us out of the house, we wouldn't care, we'd just live off nature. But, really? What could I get him for that? A tent? That's pretty laughable. We're good fighters but really, what could I do for that? Lock him in a room with a vampire? Even though we are powerful, that odds there are very iffy._ Happy birthday, here's a free trip to the infirmary! Courtesy of Nakajima Miaka!_

Consumed in my own thoughts, I make it to Preternatural street sooner than I thought I would have thought. Maybe I'll just work it out. I do have to pick up stationary, so I guess I'll stop there first. Maybe I'll stop at one of the cafés and get something sugary. My sweet tooth will be the death of me ... Wait, would Gin-kun like sweets? Or would that be kind of a girly and predictable gift to get him? It seems like candy would be more of a Valentines day thing.

I'm so consumed in my thoughts that I don't realize there's someone behind me until they tap my shoulder. I scream in surprise, turn around, and slap the person behind me.

" Ow! Miaka-san!" Haiji-kun says, holding a hand to the side of his face I slapped.

" Oh God!" I say, shocked. I hit Haiji-kun! I rush over to his side. " I am so sorry! I didn't mean to slap you! You just scared me!" I apologize.

All he does is laugh. " Miaka-san, it's no big deal. Really. You've hit me before," he replies with a smile. I immediately blush. I've been avoiding him ever since he gave me that peony and now I've just slapped him! Well, I can use this to my advantage. Haiji-kun has known Gin-kun since freshmen year, so he could give me a hand.

I smile back at him. " Yes, but that was karate and it was friendly competition. I feel terrible for slapping you! But don't sneak up on me ever again!" The girl with a very powerful sensing ability surprised and scared ... This is a first.

" To be perfectly fair, I called your name a couple of times. You didn't answer so I just came up and tapped your shoulder," he explains.

" Oh, well, I'm sorry for not being able to hear you, I was busy thinking," I reply.

" About how you're going to break it to Gin that you aren't joining the news club?" he says," I don't know how you are gonna do it, he was pretty set on getting you to join."

Suddenly, all my hopes of him being able to forgive me go down the drain. The expression must show because he puts a hand on my shoulder. " Although, I think he won't be too bothered," he smiles. Even I can tell that isn't true. He's going to be more than a little bothered by it. Suddenly, that nervous feeling starts to form in my stomach.

I need to change the subject, before I make myself sick of anticipation. " So, Haiji-kun, what are you doing on Preternatural street?" I ask him, starting to walk deeper into the market.

" Picking something up. I tore the sleeve of my gi while practicing with one of the sophmores in my club. I have to get it from the seamstress before the shop closes," he replies, walking beside me with both his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

" I could have fixed it for you," I say," Really, it wouldn't have been any trouble."

" Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he replies, smiling. He always has a smile on his face. Well, whenever he isn't doing karate. " What are you doing here? Did you lose your key?"

" I'm here to ... um ... Pick up stationary," I reply, " I only get limited time to talk with my family over the phone, so my grandfather wants me to write him a letter. He's very anti-technology too."

" Wait," he says to me, looking at me," You're able to call your parents from your cell phone?"

I nod. " Yeah, why?"

" Because no other students at Yokai can do that," he says, continuing to walk beside me. I already knew other students can't call home from their cell phones. Mikogami-sama knows of my family's and mine's positions with Fairy Tale. But even then, I'm only allowed so much time because calling out of the dimension could send signals to Fairy Tale and they'd be able to intercept my call. It's safer to write a letter. It's even safer not to mention any plans involving Fairy Tale in those letter.

" Really?" I pretend to act surprised, putting on a somewhat convincing face, " Maybe I should stop then, just in case I get in trouble."

" Don't worry, detention isn't that bad. You'll probably end up volunteering at the orphanage for a while. Gin and I got detention a while back and that's where we had to work. Although I got banned," he smirks," Too much of a lolicon."

I laugh a little, opening the door to the stationary shop. " Maybe you should put on a better act around young children then, Haiji-kun!"

He chuckles and walks in after me, greeting the shopkeeper, an old man around fifty. One brief glance at him tells me he's an ogre. They tend to be a little larger around the middle and they have scruffy, wiry hair.

I stroll around the shop for a while, grabbing the things I need. A pack of paper, a small case containing three pens, a small black notebook. I'm about to head to the shopkeeper until something behind the counter catches my eye.

Displayed behind the shopkeeper, are two pens. About average size, but beautifully made. Standing tall with smooth black bodies with what appears to be silver outlining the clip of the pens and the front part. They're exquisite. I glance around the shop to see if there are any more pens like that. No, nothing.

Then it strikes me. Gin-kun is a writer! He writes for the newspaper club, I wouldn't be surprised if he started working on a book one day! I smile. I know what to get Gin-kun!

" Excuse me, sir, but how much are those pens?" I say in a polite tone, walking over to the ogre.

He smiles at me, showing me yellow-ish teeth. " For those?" he nods behind him.

I nod. " Yes, how much are they?" I repeat.

" They're about five-thousand yen," he replies to me," Each."

Ten-thousand yen? For both? That's so expensive for two pens! But they're absolutely stunning and unique. I am allowed to take out twenty thousand yen every three months, and that's half my money gone. I don't eat much, and I'm not too much of an abid shopper. Ten-thousand yen can get me through another couple of months no problem!

" Hold on one moment please," I tell the shopkeeper. I place my things down on the counter and walk quickly to the back of the store. I grab another notebook, a bind, leather, hardcover journal. I check the price again. Okay, just another two-hundred and fifty yen. Very cheap, but a great thing that will last a while. I half jog, half run to the shopkeeper again.

" I'll take the pens. Both of them," I say, looking straight at the shopkeeper.

" Both?" he says, raising his eyebrows," Can you afford it?"

I whip my wallet out of my coat, slapping down the money. " In cash," I say with a determined look. I'm getting those pens for him. No exceptions.

His eyes go wide at the money. Haiji-kun comes up behind me and says," How did you get that much money? And in cash!" I don't respond, and I keep looking into the shopkeeper's eyes, showing him how determined I am.

He smiles. " Deal. Do you want them engraved?"

Engraved? As in, a name being engraved on it? " How much?" I ask.

" Free," he responds.

I smile. " Deal."

" What name would you like on it?" he says, taking out a small machine that I'm assuming will engrave the pens. But, I can't say the name with Haiji-kun standing right there! I turn around and thankfully, he's gone to the back of the store to look at some notebooks for school.

I smile and say to the shopkeeper," Morioka. Ginei Morioka."

**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

Two days are up. Saturday. With every step I take, the uneasiness in my stomach grows. Every step I get closer to what I couldn't avoid. I have to tell what club I'm going to be in. That isn't even what I'm most nervous about. It isn't the full moon tonight either. What's making me so nervous is that I'm nervous about Gin-kun liking the present I got him.

When I got him from the shopkeeper's, I was grinning like an idiot. Fuyuko-chan asked why I was so happy and in response, I nearly skipped into my room and gently took the black leather book from my bag along with the sleek black case containing the pens with Gin-kun's full name on them. She congratulated me for finding something (but applauded herself for kicking me out and saying that it was partially because of her that I was able to get him something). She asked if the silver-outlining was actual silver. I asked the ogre and he said it was everlasting sterling. You don't even need to polish it, it just stays like that. I tested it myself to make sure it wasn't silver, and smiled even more when it appeared that the old ogre was telling the truth. I placed the black journal on top of a thick white ribbon and I placed the medium-sized box with the pens on top of it. As I wrapped the ribbon around the two items, I continued to smile. I fasted the ribbon into a pretty white bow at the top of the box. Despite how girlish my wrapping looked, I was quite happy. Even now, as I'm totally nervous, I'm smiling to myself.

The bell rings, sending me skipping with an ever-growing nervous feeling to monster history class, where Gin-kun waits.

**I need to update more ... XD Sorry, I have a life! And I know, I know I said this would have the prankster monster in it, but I thought of Gin's birthday and I thought about what Miaka would get him and it's just too cute not to put in! The exact date of his birthday is April 30th, because there has been no exact birthdate for Ginei Morioka. So, his birthday in this if April 30th!**

**CURRENCY CONVERTER! Ten thousand Yen in Canadian currency is about $64.27. Two-hundred and fifty Yen in Canadian currency is about $3.41. I'm Canadian, so I'm just converting the currency to Canadian currency. If this isn't your currency, convert it yourself please!**

**I will be slow at updating because I AM EXTREMELY BUSY THIS TIME OF YEAR. Please understand. If I could I'd write all day.**

**QUESTIONS FOR READERS! Who is your favourite Rosario+Vampire character?**

**READ AND REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**


	12. Happy Birthday!

Hmm, what did I expect? I thought we just went up after class was over and told Mori-sensei what club we were entering. But, then again, with my terrible luck, should I really expect that to happen? Well, it's what I did expect, until I took my seat only seconds ago. And during those few seconds, Mori-sensei announced that we would announce what clubs we were joining or staying in to her. In front of the class.

I nearly smacked my head against the desk, hoping it would give me a concussion. No such luck.

Let's see. The order goes ... Morioka, Miyamoto, Nakajima. Superb. Amazing.

This order basically translates into my life sucks.

Almost everyone has said which club they're going to be in. The majority are with the sports side of the clubs, the rest are with art, including Fuyuko-chan. There aren't too many students left to say what clubs they're in. Hiroshi-kun already announced that he was in the skate club, although he was at the top of the list since his surname starts with an "A".

" Morioka Ginei," Mori-sensei calls.

" Newspaper club," he says with a smirk. He turns to me and smiles. " Just like Miaka-san" Gr! Stop doing that Gin-kun! As much as I love your confidence, it's going to bring me to tears.

Mori-sensei sighs," Nakajima-san can decide for herself, Morioka-san. Miyamoto Haiji."

" Karate club," he says with a smile directed right at me," Just like Miaka-san." Oh no, not him too!

" Miyamoto-san," Mori-sensei sighs," Let the poor girl decide for herself."

I don't want to decide! Someone just make it for me! What was I thinking, when I thought I could tell everyone? Suddenly, I feel like when I was five and I got lost. I was so terrified and had this awful feeling in my stomach. It's so remarkable how something like this reminds me of when I was a five years old.

" Nakajima Miaka," Mori-sensei announces. My heart drops into my stomach and black dots swim across my vision. I break out in a cold sweat and have some trouble breathing. Is this what a panic attack is like? " Nakajima-san?" she repeats.

" Y-yeah ..." I say, taking a deep breath. I then notice how quiet it is in the class. You could hear a pin drop. I glance over at Gin-kun and Haiji-kun, and they're staring at me, waiting for my answer.

Fuyuko-chan pokes me with her pencil. " Get on with it Miaka-chan, you have to tell them," she whispers to me.

" I know," I whisper back, taking another deep breath. I can't bear to look at anyone because I feel close to tears. I close my eyes and look away from Haiji-kun and Gin-kun. My hands rest in my lap and they clench.

Well, I don't get a choice.

" Nakajima Miaka. Skate club."

The rest of the class goes by like the clock was purposely sped up. I keep my head buried in my textbook, trying to focus on studying for the test on S-class monsters. Like I could concentrate. I didn't hear what the initial reaction of the class was. I couldn't hear anything. My body felt like it was on air. But then that heavy feeling came on and I got shaky. The teacher noticed but Fuyuko-chan said I just had to much coffee this morning.

Covering up doesn't make this any better though!

The rest of the day goes by like a blur. It's like when you're driving in a car, everything goes by in a streak if you're in the country side. That's what it was like. English was that blur of green from the trees, math was that ugly yellow strip you see in the middle of the highway that flashes when you go really fast, and gym was the colours of the many cars that speed by.

As I'm changing into my uniform, I do it at a slow, monotone pace. I've been on the verge of crying. As stupid and sensitive that is of me, I can't help it. I'm a _girl. _We tend to get emotional every now and then. But makes it worse is that I've been avoiding Gin-kun and Haiji-kun ever since I made the announcement that I was joining the skate club.

Fuyuko-chan tries to help by sounding up beat about this. "Aren't you glad you finally got that off your chest? Now you don't have to worry about it anymore!" she says in a bubbly voice.

" No," I reply in a monotone voice, sliding on my socks.

" Um, but isn't it good that you don't have to worry about it anymore?" Fuyuko-chan says brightly.

" No," I reply in the same monotone voice, sliding my bag over my shoulder. I can feel the weight of Gin-kun's present in my bag. How can I give that to him now? I haven't even wished him happy birthday today!

" But, if it cheers you up, Gin-kun said tha-" Fuyuko-chan starts to say.

" Fuyuko-chan, I'm going to head home and go to bed. My head's pounding," I say cutting her off. This was my plan all along. I can't go out in my werewolf form but being inside on a full moon and missing Gin-kun's birthday is going to make me the most depressed I'd ever been since grandma died.

" Is it?" she looks sadly at me," Well, I hope you feel better, Miaka-chan. I'll see you when I get back," she says, turning back to get on her uniform. I slowly walk to the door, opening it at a slow, depressed pace. How pathetic I must look.

As soon as I step out of the changeroom, of course with my terrible luck, I run into someone. "Oomph!" I go and fall over, the contents of my bag, including Gin-kun's present, sprawl out on the ground beside me. My butt hits the pavement as I fall. "Ow!"

" Oh crap! Sorry, Miaka-san!" Gin-kun says extending his hand.

I very nearly scream.

" I-I-It's n-no trouble, G-Gin-kun!" I stutter. I don't take his hand, I just crawl around getting my stuff back into my bag. I stand up on my own. " Um, I'll, um, see you later!" I say about to take off sprinting. I have time to turn and take one step before his hand lands on my shoulder. I nearly jump and punch him.

" Miaka-san," he says turning me around to look at him. His eyes smolder. Oh my God! I can't handle being this close to him! I close my eyes, expecting him to start yelling at me. But all he does, is this. " You forgot something," he says, showing in his hands the gift I got for him.

I sigh. I can't avoid him forever. I can just give him his present then go back to my depressed state. " Follow me," I say in a defeated voice. I take his hand (I'm pretty sure the crowd of people around us gasped) and lead him into the woods. If I'm giving him his present, I'm doing it somewhere where we're both comfortable: The woods.

I really do love the woods at Yokai. They're open and it constantly smells like autumn. I love it. I love everything about it. They even have wolves! And this one random black cat that shows up every now and then.

I stop once we're about a quarter of the way in the forest. I can smell wolves near-by, which helps calm me. Maybe I'll get lucky and one of them will maul me so I don't have to say anything to Gin-kun.

He smiles charmingly at me. " So, what's up?"

I can't help but smile back. " Well, I'm stuck in the woods with a perverted wolf. How about you?"

He chuckles. " Stuck in the woods with a girl who's been avoiding me since monster history class. And hey! I'm proud to be a pervert!" he says with mock hurt. I can't help but giggle. " Why were you avoiding me anyway?"

I sigh. " Take a guess."

" Is this about the clubs?" he asks. I nod slowly. He does something between a laugh and a chuckle and shakes his head. I narrow my eyes at him. How is he taking this so lightly, meanwhlie I've been depressed all day? " Miaka-san, I'm not mad!" He laughs.

I scowl. " Well, can you stop laughing at me? I've been worrying about how you would react!" I say.

He looks at me and suddenly appears closer to me, looking down at me. " You worried about what I would think?"

I blush at the sudden closeness. " Maybe," I say, looking up at him. " God, will you shrink a few inches? I feel so short now!"

He chuckles. " Well, how about now?" he says, standing on his tip-toes. I grin and smack him playfully as my answer. He laughs.

Then I go quiet. " Um, Gin-kun ..."

" Yeah?" He says.

" I didn't get to say this earlier because I was avoiding you but," I say looking up into his bright eyes with my gold ones," Happy birthday," I smile.

He beams back at me. " You remembered?"

I smile back, somewhat embarassed. Isn't it a good thing to remember a friend's birthday? I know Suzume-chan would shoot me if I forgot her birthday. Or maybe I'm just a little uncomfortable about it because it's the first time I've ever spent with a boy who wasn't Teiji. Or my dad. Or my grandfather. Or my uncle. Or my cousin Takashi. Or Suzume's cousin who keeps showing up every other day.

" Of course I did! We're friends, aren't we? And don't friends remember when each others' birthdays are?" I answer, smiling a little.

He grins even more. " Well, we are friends. And I'm just really glad you remembered. I think Haiji forgot," he says with a chuckle to end his sentence. " But, I am glad that it was you who remembered," he adds, giving me another dazzling smile that nearly sends me off twirling. Well, I would but that would be rude and I still have to give him his present.

" Oh, um, Gin-kun, before I forget ..." I say, handing him the present I got him. " This is for you." I smile at him.

" Wow, really? Thanks, Miaka-san!" he grins, starting to open it. Whoa, wait, what if he doesn't like it? He could potentially hate me if I screwed it up! Crap! Crap, crap, crap!

" Well, I wasn't too sure what to get you," I say very quickly, so fast that half of what I say is unintelligable," I was in the writing shop and then I remembered that you were a writer, even if it was just for the Newspaper club, but I just thought that-"

" Is this silver?"

I turn to look at him, although I end up looking at the ground. " Oh, God no! I might be stupid but I would never get you something with silver. Although my big brother might," I say, trying to make a joke out of it. But, none the less, my face flushes a faint pink. Of course he would think it was silver! Stupid Miaka! " I-It's ever-lasting sterling ... it just looks silver."

I hear him walk over, but still don't raise my head. I'm such an idiot for thinking he would like it. I feel him place his thumb on my chin and he lifts my head up to look at him. I nearly scream/melt/twirl/jump up and down like a little girl.

He smiles at me. " I love it. Thanks. It's really going to help with my journalism. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it and I really love it."

" Really?" I can't help but grin ear to ear.

He nods, smiling. " Really."

" YAY!" I let out. In my rush of happiness, I end up tackling Gin-kun to the ground with a hug with me landing on top of him. And since he is a very fit man and a werewolf, this is saying something about my strength. But who cares? He loves it! He really, really loves it! He loves it!

" Whoa!" he lets out as he falls over. I end up laughing as I fall on top of him and he laughs with me.

" S-Sorry!" I giggle, getting off of him.

" Aw, you have to get up off of me?" he says with a mock frown. He smirks after.

I giggle and gently kick him. " Yes. Now you have to get up." I extend a hand to him and help him up. " I really am sorry about tackling you to the ground like that."

" Nah, I like a woman who sometimes takes control," he chuckles and adds a wink. I blush a little, but laugh. You have to love perverts, there's no way around it. " Oh, and speaking of tackling ..." he adds, taking my hand, smiling, " Come with me!"

" W-W-What for?" I stutter, thinking the worst from Gin-kun's version of 'tackling'.

" A bunch of us are getting together to play flag football," he says, half-carrying, half-dragging me back to the sports field.

F-F-F-F-FOOTBALL?

**Don't kill the fanfcition author! I HAVE BEEN BUSY! Mainly since I'm no longer a pathetic shut-in. I actually HAVE A LIFE. I UPDATE WHEN I CAN! DEAL WITH IT! I LOVE THIS STORY BUT I AM BUSY!**

**Oh, I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm cosplaying as Miaka next year :3 YAY! Fans of the fanfciton REJOICE! XD Now I just have to make the cosplay, buy the wig and buy the contacts and makes a very fluffy pair of ears and tail. I'm having a mini photo-shoot (probably by myself posing as Miaka) and I will be posting the pics on DeviantART. And I will let you know when they go up! But they probably won't be going up for another year XD**

**Okay, next chapter, I SWEAR I will have the full-moon chapter appear. THEN the chapter after that, I'll feature the Prankster Monster with a connection to Miaka. That chapter won't be long, maybe 1000 words.**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! AND MAKE ME HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS!**


	13. Touchdown

You'd expect werewolves to know every single rule to every single sport. Well, actually, that's true. Most of us know almost know every rule for every sport. With me, being the exception.

After everyone attempting to explain to me how to play flag football, I still do not get it!

Atleast I'm on Gin-kun's team. But, knowing him, he'll smirk and throw it right at me. Then end up hitting me in the face. Which he already did while we were practicing before our game began.

Ten points for Gin-kun! It's his birthday and he hit a werewolf in the face!

Isn't it natural for all girls to not understand football? I know I don't. Some girls here look totally clueless and were probably dragged here by their boyfriends, who are most likely friends of Gin-kun. Although, I think Fuyuko-chan knows what she's doing. Weird witch. Let's see, what position is she? I think it's called defensive tackle. Oh, I don't even know! What position am I even in?

Gin-kun jogs up to me, a flag implanted at the side of his shorts. He smiles at me. " So, Miaka-san, change of plans."

Yes! I'm not playing anymore!

" Well, since Kotsubo-sensei needs the field for soccer practice, we only get half an hour here," he says with his signature smile.

Crap, I'm still playing.

" But, since we have so many people, we're going in three shifts. You and I are in the last shift," he says, continuing to smile.

Well, atleast I don't have to play until we're in the last ten minutes of our game. I nod and smile back, " Well, I guess it's something to look forward to then."

He smiles back," Yeah. I'm glad I got to be in a shift with such a pretty girl like you," he says, his smile turning from friendly to absolutely charming. I can't help but blush.

I hear a giggle and feel Fuyuko-chan's arm slink around my waist," Well, sorry Gin-kun, she's taken!"

I blush even more," I am not!" I say, swatting her away.

She giggles again," Ooh, so you're waiting for Gin-kun to ask you out?"

" No!"

She snickers again," Sure, Miaka-chan."

Gin-kun chuckles behind me and I feel his arms snake around my waist. " Hmm, you're cute when you blush!"

" Off, boy!"

" Geez, you order me around like a dog, Miaka-san," he laughs, getting off of me.

" Well, you kinda are one," I smirk, flicking him in the forehead.

" Then what does that make you?" he smirks, poking my side. Ugh, he's still trying to make me tell him what monster I am. On our way here, he was implying that it was part of the whole birthday package and that on my birthday he'd tell me what monster he was. Pfft.

I smirk back," I guess that makes me a vampire."

I feel all eyes turn towards me and feel the whole crowd gasp.

" I was kidding!" I say, blushing and flustered, waving my arms in the air," I am not a vampire! No way! No! Nu-uh! Nope! No!"

I hear Gin-kun and Haiji-kun laugh at me. I turn around, still blushing and smack both of them lightly. " It isn't funny! I don't even like vampires!" I say.

" But you like Moka-chan," Fuyuko-chan points out.

" Okay, her and her mother are the exceptions. Maybe Kokoa-chan too. Maybe," I reply, running a hand through my hair.

" As long as you love werewolves the most, we shouldn't have an issue," Gin-kun smiles at me.

" And just for that, I'm suddenly all anti-werewolf," I smirk.

" Darn, and my parents would have loved to meet a werewolf fan," he says with mock disapointment. Meeting his parents? Where did that come from? We've been friends for, what? A month. Yes, just a month. Then again, we're such good friends we've already gotten ourselves nearly killed on a few special occasions. Nothing says best buds like nearly dying together from being poisoned.

The first two lines go by very quickly. That may just be because we only have half an hour to play now. And I still don't know how to play football. Teiji would be ashamed of me ... Then again, he is already ashamed that as fast and tough as I am, I cannot play field hockey. It's the only other sport I'm terrible at. And one of the few Teiji has actually beat me in.

As a girl, there's a lesson in this - we do not like to lose. Especially if we're of the canine nature. I'll show Teiji! I'll show him I can so play a sport that he says I suck at! Well, yes, I suck at it, there's no denying, but I am showing up Teiji!

And parents say sibling competitiveness is a good thing.

All too soon, my line is up. Great. I don't even remember my position. Gin-kun must see my stress, as he comes over to me and puts a warm, strong, slightly calloused hand on my shoulder. " Just remember, you're a running back. We have two with us and we're switching it up a bit," he says carefully and slowly," You're going to have to break the tackle if someone tries to tackle you and keep running down the field to get a touchdown. Understand?"

" Um, isn't this flag football? And aren't we both wide receivers?"

" Well, yeah, but in the monster world we play dirty," he replies, adding in a perverted chuckle. Can he go a day without an innuendo? I sigh, but giggle at the same time. " And all I know is that we just get our asses down to the other side of the field to get the pass," he then whispers in my ear," Truthfully, I hate football. I don't understand a thing. I mean, what the hell is a difference between a wide receiver and a tight end?"

I giggle at the "tight end" remark.

He chuckles," Whoever named that position must have gotten back from a pretty wild party to name it a tight end."

I start to laugh. " Can we survive one game without perverted humour?"

" Not in this fanfiction."

" Gin-kun, this is real life!" I laugh at him.

" Ah, but being in fanfiction is fun!" he pouts, but smiles broadly at me.

" It is not! Wait until you get slashed with, say, Haiji-kun!" I smirk," Now, that will be fun for me to read."

" My, my, my! Our little Miaka-san is a pervert!" he says very loudly, causing heads to turn and look at us.

" I am related to Nakajima Teiji remember," I smile.

" Oh yeah, that thing."

" The very annoying thing."

" Oh, you mean the very annoying thing with the hair?"

" With the auburn hair?"

" Bingo."

" Oh my God, that man is so annoying!"

We both laugh. Poor Teiji. He doesn't know we're making fun of him! Then again, what he doesn't hear won't kill him. But, he'll have to hear me show him up in football. Insert the evil creepy wolf grin here.

" Now, let's go!" he says, picking my up and half carrying, half dragging me onto the field as I try to runaway. "Nuh-uh-uh. Bad girl," he smirks. He drops his head and whispers in my ear," You know, if you keep being a bad girl, you'll have to be punished."

I honestly don't know how to react. But, I've got him pinned down and am now sitting on his stomach with my legs curled up to my chest. " Hmm, that is if you can catch me!" I grin, " Or shove me off."

" Please, you weigh nothing," he says, easily picking me off of him and up into the air. Gr! Put me down! I hate this, my dad does it all the time.

We both hear the quarterback yell something (to me, it just sounds like colours and numbers in a language I don't have a prayer of understanding) and all too soon the ball is flying through the air, the brown rough leather cutting through the clear blue sky.

And somehow, it soars right into my arms, somehow hitting my boobs in the process. Ow! That's going to make them even smaller!

Wait ...

What am I supposed to do with again?

And why does everyone on Fuyuko-chan's team look like they want to drive me into the ground?

_Please hold while Nakajima Miaka has a sudden realization ..._

Oh CRAP! I HAVE THE _BALL_!

" I got it!" I hear Fuyuko-chan yell, before charging right at me.

" Oh no you don't!" I hear Gin-kun yell back before I feel his hands on my waist ...

Pulling me close ...

His breath on my neck ...

Near my lips ...

And then he hikes me onto his shoulder and sprints to the other end of the field.

But you imagined something else was going to happen?

Yeah ... me too ...

But as he picks me up, and me completely forgetting how to use my sensing abilities, I scream from the surprise. Well, that and the fact that as we run down the field, muscleheads, junkies, the popular girls, etc., come at us trying to take us down. I got a claw across my face! Cat creatures suck. They shouldn't scratch!

I cling to the ball, as if it's a life line. In a game of football, it's more like a doomsday bomb. Which is ... slowly approaching the touchdown zone! Yes! We're gonna make it!

Well, that's what I thought. Until Haiji-kun decided to trip us right before the line.

"KYAA!" we both scream out as we plummet towards the ground, with me still clutching the ball. I hit the ground with a thud, me getting a glimpse of the yellow flag tucked into my shorts, and start rolling across the line ...

Across the line ...

Across the line!

" TOUCHDOWN!" someone on our team yells. Yes! I did it! Ha! Take that Teiji! You said I couldn't do it! But I did! Mwa ha ha! Who's the cool sibling now? Me! Moi! Whoo! This feels great!

I jump off the ground and do a fist pump. As lame and anime-ish as it seems, I'm happy enough to do so! I did it! I did it! I got a touchdown!

" Yay!" I let out and before I know it ... I've glomped Gin-kun, with me landing on top of him.

Well, I guess today I can make an acception with hugging him. I guess our broad, matching smiles mean that we're both glad we got this touchdown.

Together.

**You may all shoot me because this is SO LATE. I wanted to get it up before Halloween, but a lot of stuff with my family has been going on and I've been going through a very hard time.**

**I honestly had no clue how I was going to end this chapter. There just wasn't enough room to include the first full moon at Yokai for Miaka, so that will most likely be in the next chapter. I'm thinking for the sake of the chapters that the next chapter will be split in half and will be maybe around 4000 words. I haven't taken much of a look at it because school has kept me very busy.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! :3 I really want to get the next chapter up before my birthday (November 17th) but realistically, that probably won't happen. So, I will have it up around early December. It WILL NOT be updated on December 7th or November 11th just because those are days that we really need to show respect to the soldiers and veterans of the wars.**

**November 11th is (I think I'm not too sure) the day when WWI ended, and December 7th was the day the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour. Remember and pray, and next time you see a soldier, honestly, show them the utmost respect and kindess because it is because of these people that we have our freedom today.**

**Also, because I WANT SOMEONE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THIS I came cosplaying as Miaka Nakajima. Yes, Miaka Nakajima, the MIAKA IN THIS FANFICTION. Someone for the love of God, humor me and just say how amazing it is XP.**

**Until next time! COMMENT!**


	14. Full Moon

Isn't there a way werewolves can't transform on the full moon? Isn't there a way to change the date of the full moon so it isn't tonight? Or any other night while I'm at Yokai? Nope. There isn't. Why? Because fate is always going to be out to get me. Mainly with natural things like these.

I love the feeling of transforming. Human horror movies make it look incredibly painful while in actual reality, it's a great feeling! It's like that feeling you get when you wake up beside someone you love, or when you see the first flowers of spring bloom, or when you feel the first warm wind of summer. When you transform, you feel at peace and relaxed and well, happy. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world.

Although that great feeling is disguised with dread for this night.

My inner monologues sound like angst-fantasy teen romances. At least I don't say things like this out loud; Fuyuko would get a real kick out of that. Just kinda like how she's giggling at my pacing as the full moon starts to come up.

" Miaka-chan, relax! So what if he finds out you're a werewolf!" she says, shoving some pretzels into her mouth, a stray pretzel falling out of her mouth and onto the floor.

" So what? So what?" I repeat, my voice going into the very high octaves that only dogs can here," This could be horrible! It's against school rules to tell people, Gin-kun can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, and ... w-well ... cause he's a guy ..." I start to say quietly.

She giggles. "Afraid about him going into heat and targeting you?" she winks. My mouth falls open and I must look like I'm chocking - she falls to the ground, laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, oh my God, M-Miaka-chan, you kill me!" she repeats over and over again, laughing hysterically in between breaths and words.

" S-Shut up! A werewolf in heat is just terrifying! Trust me, I grew up with Teiji and Yuri-chan," I say with a shudder. For someone with an eighty-percent average, Teiji can't learn to sound proof whatever room he's in. It's just impossible for him. Because I've him, I've lost countless sleepless night with me keeping a pillow taped over my ears.

She laughs. "You know what else is scary? Your expression as soon as you look at our balcony window!"

"What are you talking abo-?" I start to ask as I look out the window. It's a cloudless night. No wind, no rain, it's quiet and tranquil. The full, brilliant moon shines down upon the campus, casting shadows every this way and that. Wait. Full, brilliant moon ... full moon. I scream out several cuss words that make even Fuyuko-chan blush.

"I gotta go!" I scream, sprinting out the door.

"Where?" she yells at me as I run.

"Away from here so I can transform!" I scream back, not bothering to slip on shoes, then sprinting full out into the forest.

The Yokai forests are really something. They're nothing like the forest at home. These trees never age, they never change - they always stay in the same, omnipresent, unending phase; old, twisted branching wanting to reach out and snag a piece of long hair, the few remaining leaves hanging precariously from the highest branches, shining in the moonlight. The mud-caked ground has footprints in it from today's wanderer's. My bare feet smack against the mud, forever changing the prints made there. A stray leaf flutters down and lands on the ground, my feet crumbling it in an instant. The wind blows through my auburn hair, glowing almost silver in the moonlight, sending it flying away from my face as I run deeper in the forest.

It's odd; I sometimes wish humans could feel this feeling. The feeling of the cold night air hitting my face and caressing my hair, my bare feet molding the dark, earthy-brown mud. Running is an electrifying thing for me. It's an odd, different sense, the balance between speed and clarity. I run through the forest, peeding over, under, and through the thick maze that should reduce everything to a blur. But the beautiful, nocturnal flowers and leaves I can still see.

The wind of my speed whips my clothing around and behind me and the wind feels warm against my skin. I hardly have to touch the ground to run, and the tree limbs that whip against my skin. But, they don't leave scratches. Instead, it's just like a soft touch.

And I love it. I love everything about this.

I must be in the middle of the forest. Or at least, as far away as I can be from my fellow monsters. I don't want to lose my temper and end up hurting someone. I also don't want to have contact with Gin-kun; I never want him to see me in my werewolf form. Well, never is a long time, but ... maybe just not know. Boys, let alone werewolf boys, are the farthest from my thoughts. At least they should be. Sometimes my mind can't help but drift off to thoughts of Ginei Morioka. I lean against a tree, my heart hammering against my chest.

His beautiful, dark, shaggy hair framing his face; his eyes glowing with the same intensity as the moon. His face perfect and angular with a strong jaw. A perfect neck and shoulders, with arms I sometimes think of him holding me in. His strong, warm embrace ... his beautiful, beautiful, full, pale and slightly chapped lips ...

I place my hands on my face, trying to conceal my sudden pink blush. Oh, what am I thinking about now? This is no time to be thinking of a pervert's lips! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid, Miaka! Stupid, mutt! This is not the time to be thinking about this! It's a full moon - I get that a werewolf's 'appetites' (or as my dad prefers to say, "We get more horny around a full moon!") increase as a full moon approaches but, come on! Why Gin-kun? Why not Haiji-kun? Ugh. Okay, they're both weird. No. But why won't this darn blush go away?

My blush receeding should the be last thing no my mind as I hear a twig snap about thirty yards away. I sniff the air. The scent is unmistakable.

Gin-kun.

I jump into an old tree, thankfully, with enough leaves to give me some decent cover. It allows me to peek through so I can spy on him. Gosh, I feel like such a stalker. I could take pictures of him too. Pictures of his beautiful, muscled, shirtless body ... Wait ... Shirtless?

Gin-kun stops by this small pond in the middle of the forest. He looks around briefly, sniffing the air. Thank you, Teiji, for teaching me to disguise my scent! I nearly smile in relief that Gin-kun shrugs it off. He turns his back to me and takes off his black t-shirt, revealing - as previously said - stunning, gorgeous, muscled body that shines in the moonlight. He bends down to the pond, splashing his face with the water, turned cold by the moon. He looks up at our celestial mistress his skin shining. He smiles to himself. He practically glows under the moonlight.

He keeps his eyes closed and he starts to morph, bones crackling and skin stretching, turning from his human appearance into his true one, into that of a werewolf. I can hear his bones snapping as they morph, becoming more wolf like, his very bone structure changing. But, the only comfort in hearing this is that I know if doesn't hurt - I go through the same thing. I'm going through it right now as he transforms with me.

As he opens his eyes, his eyes become more canine. The already unnatural bright gold glow now becomes haunting, wolf-like, stunning and ultimately, more captivating then they already are. I have this urge that I wish they would look my way. He looks up to the sky, the moonlight glistening on his sleek, black fur that underneath outlines his toned body. I gently outstretch my own fur-covered claw out to the moonlight.

Auburn. Black. But we both have gold eyes; his more so brighter than mine. We're both werewolves. The connection seems more potent then before. This moment really makes me realize how we're both so similar. I shake my head. It's just a species thing ... right? Yes, that must be it.

He hears a noise and turns his (now wolf) head to the east, the opposite direction of where I sit, disguised in my tree. He tilts his head up to the moon, and lets out a heart-wrenching, lonely howl that echoes across the night. He takes off running into the dark of the woods, not even acknowledging my existence. I jumps to the ground silently. It causes my heart to wrench when I'm alone at a time like this. A wolf is supposed to stay with her pack and ... here, I have no pack: No parents, no Teiji, no Yuri-chan, no Suzume-chan and Tama-chan ... not even Gin-kun now.

My own call of a lone wolf echoes through the night; I can't help but think that Gin-kun can hear the pain of being alone in my voice.

**WEREWOLF+WEREWOLF**

I think I've been hit with a sledge hammer. Or something with equal weight that can really pack a punch. Then again, it could just be the fact I have literally gotten only two hours of sleep these past three days. I didn't feel the effects too much at first, because I was still on that werewolf-transformation-high, but as the moon starts to wane, it feels like the worst hangover has been oh so kindly bestowed upon me.

I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop thinking about Gin-kun. I mean, how could I? The moonlight on his fur, his heart-piercing howl, those beautiful white canines, his deep voiced growls ... Then again, all werewolves have those characteristics. Our teeth are always perfectly white and perfectly straight. Our fur is always shiny and well-kept. We all have the same deep growls, the same piercing howls. It's to be expected. But seeing it for the first time, _seeing_ it outside of my own family and close friends ... it almost feels surreal.

Luckily, I'm a half-decent actress; I feel that Gin-kun probably caught my scent, as he sometimes looks at me with question in his bright eyes. I just act completely oblivious and I generally end up changing the subject all-together. Figure skating was able to keep my mind off of it. But my mind would always wonder off to the woods.

Which is why I'm stuck in the middle of the woods where I was three nights ago with Gin-kun right now.

I sigh to myself, laying down at the ground and staring at the sky. I wish I could just tell Gin-kun. Although Teiji and dad would have my head inlaid with silver if I did. Fuyuko-chan wants me to tell him. She said maybe the new exchange student would be a werewolf too. I think his name is Koji-kun. But what does it matter? It doesn't help the problem!

I can't tell Gin-kun that I am a werewolf because I don't know who he would tell and even though I'm certain, I can never be sure that he isn't in cahoots with Fairy Tale. Actually, no. I am certain. It's my idiotic dad and brother who refuse to let me tell him. Or Haiji-kun. I want to tell them so bad. I hate lying to them about what I am. I know what they are. I'm so guilt-ridden about it.

"Haiji-kun ... Gin-kun ... I wish I could just tell you everything ..." I whisper to the night sky with a near full-moon hanging on the dark canvas. I close my eyes and start to drift off. My last thoughts are of what Gin-kun's and Haiji-kun's reaction will be if I ever tell them ...

"STOP!"

Just as I'm about to fall asleep. I nearly scream from my awakening.

"Stop! Please ... just stop it!"

Isn't that the girl I rescued earlier in the years' voice? Nakamoto Kokko-chan? She must be getting attacked again! I jump up and take off sprinting deeper into the forest. Please don't let her get hurt again!

I'm about to jump through the bushes to take out Kokko-chan's attacker when I hear Moka-chan say, surrounded by Tsukune-kun, Kokoa-chan, Mizore-chan, and Kurumu-chan,"You protected Gin! That's proof enough that you love him, Kokko-chan!"

Whoa. Wait.

WHAT!?

My feet twist around the branches of the bush, causing myself to scream and hit the ground hard, dirt smudging my face and my uniform. I spit out dirt and wipe my mouth, then notice the tan pant leg I'm facing. Recognizing the scent, I fearfully look up, and see Gin-kun's smirking face. I hear him chuckle lightly under his breath, knowing that if Kokoa-chan, Mizore-chan, and Kumuru-chan would most likely tear out one of his lungs. He's about to help me up, a hand extended to me with my hand in his, but he stops to listen to what Moka-chan is saying as she accuses Kokko-chan of being the Prankster Monster, the monster who's been going around slashing girls' uniforms.

"All of the victims have one point in common, they all dated Gin-kun at some point. That point is considered to be the reason why they were targeted. But the thing is, Kokko-san, among the victims, you're the only one who doesn't share that common point."

Blood pours from Kokko-chan, resulting everyone but Gin-kun and I to react to it. I already knew what monster she was and that she could manipulate blood, and I'm assuming she must have told Gin-kun at one point.

All she says in response is this,"When you saw me on the ground yesterday, I was only smeared with the same blood, to pose as a victim. I attacked the girls while hiding in the fog I made with this blood ripping their uniforms as a warning to stay away from Gin," I then see transparent tears starting to cloud her vision as she wipes her eyes. "Because ... they just got in the way," she continues, her voice starting to shake. "Since there were always so many girls around him, and that he was always with Nakajima-san, the only thing I could do was look at him from far away. I had thought 'If only they weren't there anymore, if only those girls would stop going near him ...',"  
>she trails of, her shaky voice and tears starting to cloud her thoughts. She then starts to sob while saying,"I felt so worthless! Even if just once, I just wanted him to notice me!" Kokko-chan really starts to let the tears flow this time, not even bother to wipe away her tears.<p>

No wonder jealousy is one of the sins of purgatory, it can drive a girl to the breaking point. It surely drove Kokko-chan there. I feel so sorry for her. I never even noticed her at school, other than when Gin-kun and I had saved her when she was attacked. That must have been when she started to feel admiration for Gin-kun - he must have looked like her knight in shining armor.

He probably would have continued to appear like that to her too if he hadn't just started to laugh at her. My mouth drops in slight shock at his reaction? Laughter! Unbelievable! Rage starts to fill me. Does he have no clue how she truly feels about him!?

"I told you, didn't I, Kokoa-chan? There you have it! I just put on a little act to draw the perpetrator out! Using you was the easiest way to draw out the culprit!" He says in between laughter,"Well, actually I didn't even think she'd fall for it this easily! What a dumb bitch!"

'_Bitch'_!? I feel something snap inside me. Laughing at a girl who is in love with you is one thing. Calling her a bitch right after her confession, now,_ that_ is a different story. I crack my knuckles subtly, no one noticing as they have their attention locked on Gin-kun.

"I'm relieved I actually caught her!" continues Gin-kun," Cause there's loads of chicks that are pissed off at me. There's Ami-chan, Yumi-chan, Misako-chan, Miho-chan, Nao-chan, Ringo-chan, Asako-chan ..." he continues to list off the rest of his ex-girlfriend's, but that part is mainly just white noise for me as rage shakes me. "I mean, girls just come to me on their own, like, seriously! My charm even made Kokko-chan go around and attack people! Damn, I am one evil dude!" he laughs,"Make her punishment light, real li-" he doesn't get any further because I tackle him to the ground, slapping him hard across the face.

The girls, Kokko-chan, and Tsukune-kun looked at me completely shocked. Guess they hadn't seen this one coming.

"You are such a scumbag, Gin-kun!" I practically yell at him,"Can't you even see how much she loves you!? She confesses everything in front of us, and you laugh at her and call her a dumb bitch!" My eyes cloud with tears and I try to wipe them away. "Why can't you just appreciate that she loves you!? Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Something falls onto Gin-kun's cheek from above, trailing down his cheek.

I hate it when I get angry. I always end up crying.

"Miaka-san ... are you ... crying?" he says, looking up at me, sudden concern in his eyes.

" S-Shut up!" I sniffle, wiping my eyes,"I'm furious with you!" He sits up, placing me in his lap, his arms wrapped around me. "And don't touch me! I'll slap you again!"

He just smiles. "Then slap me." He knows full well I can't, the guilt clearly shows on my face for yelling at him and slapping him.

I wipe more tears. "I can't ..."

He continues to smile and starts to wipe them for me. "Please don't cry, Miaka-san," he says warmly,"You're too beautiful to let tears stain your complexion." I start to hear more sobbing coming from where Kokko-chan is. I turn my head and see her about to run away. The poor girl ... I shake my head.

I scribble down my number on Gin-kun arm with a spare marker in my bag. "Call me later and I'll continue to yell at you then." I scowl at him, which makes him smile. I can't stay mad at him, but I can sure as hell try. He's going to have to work my forgiveness. Hurting Kokko-chan like that was so wrong. I just hope he'll be able to see that and apologize to her.

I stand up and run over to Kokko-chan. I stand in front of her. "Hey ..." I smile," Come on, let's get outta here. You look like you could use some hot chocolate and a friend." I say, extending my hand to her.

She looks at me completely shocked. "But ... a-aren't you with Gin?"

I shake my head. "I'm furious with him at the moment. I don't want to be near someone who hurts a girl who's in love with him's feelings." I smile again. "Come on. I'll pay."

She gives me a small, grateful smile. With a sniffle, she nods. "Thank you, Nakajima-san ..."

I lead her off past Gin-kun and as we walk by, I 'accidently' kick him in the shin. As he howls in pain, I giggle slightly. I whisper to him quietly enough for him to hear,"That evens out your punishment for hurting a girl's feelings."

**Wow. It's done. I actually update. I'm sorry this one took months. I really didn't mean for it to! I meant to update around Valentine's day, but I got distracted with school and people. :3 I hope you can all forgive me! I hope to update soon again! Feel free to spam me until I update the next chapter!**

**So here, we're coming to the start of Volume 3 of the actual Rosa+Vamp series. This is just before Fairy Tale attacks Mizore's village. We all know how well Miaka plays with Fairy Tale, so what will happen to her and her friends next? How has the incident with Kokko-chan effected her and Gin's relationship? Will Gin's and Miaka's parents come in and convey more then what Miaka's innocent mind can handle?**

**Hell, I'm not saying anymore. XD I'll ruin the whole series for you guys if I did. But I'll give you guys a hint. You know the new character's name? I'll give you a hint. It starts with a "K" and he's going to be a pretty influential person when the later chapters arrive.**

**So until then, enjoy what I have up so far for you all! I apologize once more for the wait (and sorry if it's kind of crappy, it's a bit of an important mile stone because of Miaka seeing Gin under the full moon).**

**REVIEW :D I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**


	15. Deduction

Walking along the cobble stone path with Moka-chan, I'm seemingly able to calm down. I love talking to her. She's able to get my mind off a lot of things. Although, it'll be a miracle if I can have my mind totally cleared right now. So much is going on and some of it I just can't believe ... I bring my coffee to my lips, in an attempt to calm me down.

Moka-chan stops talking and looks at me. "Miaka-sama, really, what's wrong? Are you upset that I'm going away with most of the News Club to Mizore's village?"

I smiles and shake my head. "No, of course not. It's just with the skate club and some things there."

Something seems to click in her mind as her aqua eyes show recognition. "Oh ... Right, Usagi-sempai ... she's in the skate club, isn't she?"

I nod sullenly. "Yes, she is. The worst thing is, is that her suspension is over and she can participate in figure skating again."

I feel Moka-chan put her hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her and she smiles warmly. "You'll be fine, Miaka-sama. Usagi-sempai isn't even worthy of your glare! Now, change of topic, because I know she upsets you. Are you excited for your parents coming down to Yokai?"

I groan. "I'm just hoping something goes wrong with our business and they're stuck at home. I can't put up with both my parents, Teiji, and possibly Suzume-chan and Tama-chan."

Moka-chan giggles. "I quite like Teiji-sama. I think you'd have to be more worried about what would happen if Kokoa-chan and him crossed paths."

"Knowing my horrible luck, they probably will," I sigh,"I just hope something comes up and I don't have to meet up with my family. My mom will probably fangirl over Gin-kun, Teiji and dad will probably have Gin-kun's innards out on the cobblestone, and Suzume-chan and Tama-chan ... well, they're in their own class of obsession with dark haired, bright eyed men."

Moka-chan smiles gently. "You'll be fine. Just have faith!" she checks her watch quickly. "Oh, Miaka-sama, I'm sorry, but I have to go and pack for tomorrow! We leave for the snow fairy village around seven in the morning! I promise I'll call you!"

"It's fine, Moka-chan,"I smile. Just go have fun with Tsukune and don't think about me. Now, get going." With a quick hug, Moka departs and I'm left alone.

Well, not entirely. I have my own turmoil to keep my company.

Added with the turmoil of a demon summoning exam.

With the horrors of my family.

I don't think Satan ever thought of_ that_ combination of torture before.

* * *

><p><strong>WEREWOLF + WEREWOLF<strong>

Is being summoned to the headmaster's office a bad thing?

Is being escorted there worse than just being summoned to the headmaster's office?

I have a feeling it's a bad thing.

I swear to God I didn't kill anyone! Well, if someone defied my rights to an espresso with a shot of vanilla, or the more-common black coffee, that would be a different story.

"Really, am I in trouble?" I ask, peeking at Lilith, the little mirror spirit that now works for Mikogami-san, from underneath my auburn bangs.

She simply smiles,"Not necessarily, no. I'm not really all that sure, Miaka-chan. Mikogami-san just requested he see you regarding Moka-chan and the others."

"Is everything alright? Nothing happened when they were on vacation at Mizore-chan's village?" I ask, looking at her, refusing to tear my gaze away,"Did something happen to them?"

She shakes her head,"I can't say. Mikogami-san can explain everything," she replies, opening the large oak door with a creek. I walk into his office and take a seat across from his desk. No sense in me really asking to take a seat; the look on his face clearly shows that manners, to him, are at the back of his mind right now. Which begs the question - what went wrong?

He looks at me ominously from under his dark hood. After a while of brooding silence, he goes,"Have you honestly not heard? From Akinobu-san or anyone else?"

"Heard ... what?" I question, confused.

He takes out some paperwork. "Fairy Tale was at Shirayuki Mizore-san's village," he says, spreading out photos of the damage in front of me,"We hadn't known they would attack, and the reasons why are still unknown. They had several of their agents there, including Fujisaki Miyabi, and Shuzen Kalua," he pulls out two head shots of each; I easily recognize Kalua-san's tiara,"There's been considerable damage done, and Sendo Yukari, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Shuzen Kokoa, Tojo Ruby, Akashiya Moka, and Aono Tsukune, are all injured."

I look at him, clearly surprised. "Why didn't you send for me earlier?"

"One of Fairy Tale's agents managed to disable communication; it's been a few hours since the attack."

I look at the photos. "But what do they want here? It's a cold and hostile wasteland - there's really nothing they could do with it. Possibly find more monsters to recruit, yes, but beyond that ... it really isn't worth sending someone like Kalua-san ..." I ponder aloud.

"What are you thinking, Nakajima-san?"

"What I'm thinking, is that there has to be another reason to why the brought Kalua-san and that other guy," I reply. "Get the authorities there to look around a little more. They're missing something." One of Mikogami-san's men goes out, dialing a number onto a phone.

Mikogami-san gets out of his chair and looks out the window. "Fairy Tale is finally making its move."

I nod in agreement. "They've never done any attack with this much damage up until now. Do you think it could get worse?" I say, looking at him. I'm probably coming across as naive, for I already know the answer.

He turns around, directing his piercing gaze at me,"Fairy Tale won't back down now. They won that fight at the village of the snow fairies. They'll continue to win more from the point on, unless we intervene. It's our duty as monsters, who wish for coexistence, to defend against Fairy Tale.

" Nakajima Miaka-san, you're not a fool. You know very well what's coming. Keep your family safe, including Morioka-san and Miyamoto-san. Now, get going and don't breath a word of this to anyone."

I nod and start to leave, his daunting worlds already haunting me - I don't want a war ... I don't ...

"And Nakajima-san ... keep an eye on Iwate Fuyuko-san for me."

**Ohai. You remember me? The author? Who theoretically died because of highschool and making honor roll with a 90% average? Well, I'M BACK AND SCHOOL'S OUT FOR NOW! :D**

**Sorry this took three months :( I'm feeling horrible about it. But hey, it's up! :) Blame my person whom I have relations with. Anywho ... DOES ANYONE know any spoilers regarding Gin for Rosario+Vampire? I don't know what's happened to him and it's driving me bonkers because his being attacked completely threw me off and probably messed up the plot. Oh well - if he dies, 'm bringing him back to life. ^-^ Fangirls won't mind.**

**Read and review and stay tuned~ I plan to update soon! **

**HAPPY ALMOST-CANADA DAY!**


End file.
